


The 100th Queen

by H_Gold307



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Kings & Queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307
Summary: Kingdom Of Rogeria, is a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. But their king ruthless and mean. The prophecy of the 100th Queen awaits to be fulfilled.When King Steven's eldest son Buchanan comes of age, his duties and his love demand a choice.What happens when king Steven steals the love of his own son in the most cunning way?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was about to set, winds blowing hard across the kingdom of Rogeria, leaves dancing at the directions, an orange tinge in the sky, making the beautiful green kingdom look perfect. 

But nature's most beautiful creation wasn't Rogeria, or maybe, Prince Buchanan didn't think so. In his eyes, it was just her. Her smile, her emerald eyes, her long thick red hair, that fell to her waist, her rosy cheeks, her beautiful lips. 

"Stop it" she said, turning his face away from her with her hand, and running away. Standing at the top of the hill and closing her eyes, she felt the cold breeze touching her face, filling her lungs, letting her hair fly back. 

"So beautiful " he said, appearing behind her. She opened her eyes and admired the view below. The beautiful castle shining in what remained of sunlight. The town below calm, the flowers on the hill in full bloom. 

"Indeed" she said, with a smile. 

"I wasn't talking about the view, Natalia " he said, and she blushed. His admiration was all for her. He could only think of her, see her, admire her. She had become the centre of all his attraction. 

"You, have gone crazy, my prince" she teased, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, caressing her soft skin over her neck. 

"Buchanan, I am your Buchanan " he said. 

She blushed, but didn't say a word. Women didn't call out the names of their lovers or husbands in Rogeria, and he happened to be a Prince, further forbidding it. 

"My father is looking for prospective grooms for me" she said, lowering her head, her beautiful smile leaving her lips, "I cannot hold them back anymore, my prince. I am sixteen now"

"I know, do not worry. Trust me. I will talk to my father the first thing tomorrow morning " Buchanan assured her. 

"The king would not agree, my prince. Your betrothal to Princess Wanda was done since your birth" Natalia moved out of his embrace, "It's not possible. We are only hurting ourselves"

Buchanan walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him, "A king, and crown prince have many wives, Natalia. My father already has two, and many mistresses. I want you to be my wife, and I'll have to marry the princess too. You know that. But my love would be only for you, always"

She lowered her eyes. No woman ever likes the idea of sharing the man she loves. But she had no choice. She was a commoner. Daughter of a baker. She wasn't a princess. And even princesses had to become second wives to kings. Like Buchanan's step mother and second cousin, Princess Sharon had to. 

Younger then the king by ten years, Princess Sharon was the niece of the elder Queen Margaret. But King Steven had his ways, and she had no other option but to marry the man she had thought of as her uncle. Being the daughter of Queen Margaret's cousin, it was legal too. No questions were raised. The ministers appreciated, the kingdom celebrated, and the princess's life was destroyed. 

Natalia knew that, and if a princess couldn't change her fate, how could she? Everybody knew King Steven and his ways, he won't ever agree for Natalia to become the 100th queen of the kingdom. He wasn't even hurrying Buchanan's marriage to Wanda. That meant he didn't want her to be the 100th queen either. He might be wanting to get married again. Since he only has one son, Queen Sharon is sadly barren, Queen Margaret unable to have more children due to her illness, and his children with any of his mistresses weren't legal. The throne was thus, vulnerable. Every king needed at least five sons to safe guard the throne. One to ascend to the throne, the other four to protect it. And be ready if the king dies without an heir. King Steven's elder brother King Anthony had died in battle without an heir, and King Steven succeeded him. And if King Steven didn't have more sons, it was feared, his step brother Clinton would plan Buchanan's death and want the throne for himself. 

"Trust me" Buchanan said again, she nodded and she did trust him, but not her fate. Her mother had died, and her father was ailing. She didn't want to be at the mercy of others, her beauty had always caused her trouble, she didn't want more. She loved the Prince with all her heart, but she valued her dignity, and wanted to safeguard it. 

"I should leave now, my prince. The sun is setting, its not safe to walk those lanes in darkness. The moon would not come out today" she said. 

"Yes, you must. I love you. We'll meet tomorrow, with a good news. Hopefully " he said, kissing her forehead. 

She smiled, and started to walk away. 

"Natalia! " he called out for her, she turned in confusion. 

"I promise you my love. You'll be a queen, and your son would be heir to our throne" he shouted with proud, wide chest. 

"I just want your love, my prince. Nothing more " she said before turning to walk away, pulling the hood over head. 

The sun had set by the time she reached the town, and she had to hurry towards her house. A few boys teasing her with remarks on her body. But she ignored and followed her path, pausing outside the church and sending a silent prayer from outside. 

I just want his love. Nothing more and nothing less. Please do what is right for me, dear Lord! Guide me to the right path, help me choose wisely. And take away every wrong thought. 

She rushed away into the darkness, thankful that it was full of chattering woman, and she reached her house safe. 

******  
OmG, I am so excited for this story I can't even sleep at night thinking about it


	2. Part 2

King Steven was out of his chambers. He had a rough night. Being a king isn't easy. Especially when you have just one heir and his life could be in danger. 

He passed by his elder queen's chambers, and sighed. He had loved her, once when he was young and his father fixed the marriage. He was amazed by her beauty, and was happy to have her as his wife. It was too long ago. He was only 16 then, we he had gotten married to Margaret, and he was nearing 18 by the time Buchanan was born. 

But as he grew up, things changed. Margaret started throwing tantrums. Steven became the king after his brother's untimely death. And then with power came distractions. He started sleeping around. And distance grew between him and his first wife. 

To the point. They barely talked now. She stopped talking to him after he forced married her niece Sharon. 

But that didn't go well either. Steven stood in the balcony of his tower, in his night robes, his bare chest glistening in the rising son. His mind lost in thoughts. 

The next queen, would be the 100th queen since the kingdom was founded. And there happened to be a prophecy. Steven didn't believe in it. But he knew his people did. And he can't let just anyone rise to that level. It must be someone special. 

He knew Buchanan and Wanda's marriage was due now. Buchanan was 19 now, and he could only push it till 20. If he didn't get him married then. King of Maximia would cancel the marriage. And it wasn't just Buchanan. Steven's daughter, Catherine, was betrothed to Maximia's crown prince Pietro. And Steven could never loose that opportunity. 

But how could he let Wanda be the 100th queen. Sure, she won't if Buchanan doesn't become king and Steven marries before that. But, she would be considered the 100th queen, being the wife of the crown, or to be specific, the only prince. 

Steven was troubled. He wanted a new queen soon to bear him more legitimate sons. And someone who was worthy to be the 100th queen. 

"Father! " Steven heard Buchanan's voice and turned to face him. It was unusual of him to walk up to him for a conversation. Buchanan wasn't fond of his father. There was a lot of bitterness owing to Margaret's suffering. It was only in court meetings, that they actually talked. 

"Son? At this hour? " Steven raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright? "

Steven had been a king long enough to know that if someone who hated him approached him unexpectedly, it was because they needed a huge favor. He never favored anyone, but here it was his only son, he was helpless. 

"Father, I.. I know what I am about to ask is too much. But.. I need this... " Buchanan said. He knew how precious he was to the kingdom, and he often blackmailed his way through.

"What do you want? " Steven asked in a dry tone, knowing it was difficult to refuse him, and sure, it wasn't going to be something simple. 

"I'm in love with a girl" Buchanan said. 

Steven's pupils dilated in anger, "Buchanan!! You know!! "

"Yes, father I do. I will marry Wanda. I just.. She's the baker's daughter. She can be my second wife" Buchanan said, "I just want us to be engaged so that her father doesn't find other grooms. I need to commit"

"Baker's daughter? " Steven laughed, "Are you insane? You can capture her and make her your mistress when you are king, Buchanan. She doesn't deserve to be a queen. And you cannot marry twice until you become king"

"Father!! I.. " Buchanan fumed at the insult of his beloved, "I would not marry Wanda until you do this"

"And you risk your sister's marriage as well? For a common girl? Love isn't real, my son. Sleep with her and get over it" Steven said in disgust. 

"Sleep with her? Father how could you? She's pure and precious. I cannot ruin her chastity. I love her and I would make love to her only when I legally marry her. And if you want me as your crown prince. You have to agree" Buchanan shouted in anger and stormed out. 

Steven sighed. Buchanan was out of control now. He demanded something and didn't rest till he got it. But this, Steven couldn't fulfill this demand. Not only was the girl a commoner, Steven couldn't risk relations with Maximia. 

He walked out of his tower, and summoned his advisor, minister and friend, Samuel. 

"The prince is crossing boundaries, my lord" Samuel said. 

"Indeed, Samuel. We need to teach him and that girl, a lesson. Set an example. Royals marry royals and not commoners" Steven said angrily. 

"But what do we do? " Samuel asked. 

Steven laughed, sipping his tea. 

"Show the girl where she belongs" he said evilly, "Find out about the girl, and then send her a private summon. Tell her the king wants to meet her, to see if she is worthy of his son"

Samuel smiled, looking at Steven's smirk he almost understood what was going in his mind. 

"On it, my Lord" Samuel said. 

"Make sure, Samuel. No one knows about this. Let this be very confidential. Buchanan shall learn his lesson the hard way. And that girl, let me see what's so special that caught my boy's eye"

Samuel nodded and walked out and Steven finished his tea. 

"I cannot wait to see you" he thought and smirked. 

*****  
Poor Nat is in trouble.   
What would Steven do?   
Do give your reviews


	3. Part 3

Natalia walked towards the castle at night, accompanied by a few female guards. The night was thick and dark, with no moonlight, the clouds covering the sky. She was surrounded by four female guards, while a few male guards followed behind. The king had send her a personal summon, and it wasn't revealed to his father, why she was being taken. 

She received the summon and had no choice but to follow the guards. Her heart told her it would be fine, the king would agree, or else why would he even consider meeting her, but another part of her told her it was all wrong, something bad was going to happen. Buchanan should have accompanied her, if it was the matter of their marriage. 

Natalia had no choice, so she followed her fate, wherever that took her. 

They entered the castle through a secret passage, that led directly to the king's tower. No one knew what was happening at that hour. 

"Change into these clothes" A woman brought her a dress when she was inside the tower, "The king would not like to see you like this"

Natalia nodded and took the dress. Her own clothes were old and worn out, even torn at a few places. It only made sense that the king would provide her with good clothing before selecting her as his son's wife. She hesitantly put it on and stared at her reflection. 

The dress wasn't decent like the one she had worn. It had a very deep neck, her breasts standing out, tight around belly, the white color transparent, revealing her skin, loose on her hips, flowing down. She looked beautiful as always but the fear in her eyes too evident. Why was she gifted this dress? A night suit? A revealing night suit? She shook her head, maybe she was over thinking. But her heartbeat raced with every breath she took. 

"The king would see you now" the lady said when she was ready, and she walked towards the large door. The weather outside had turned bad. Thunders could be heard, and lightening flashed across the kingdom. The large corridor and the heavy door ahead intimidated her. 

Natalia's heart was in her mouth, beating hard. Meeting the king, for the first time, alone in his chambers. If he wanted to make a choice on her marriage with Buchanan, why wasn't he there as well.  Maybe he would come, maybe the king wanted to test if she was worthy to be his son's wife. 

Stepping through the large door, it closed behind her, and she stood still, rubbing her hands nervously. Her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She couldn't look up, and kept staring at her feet. 

King Steven walked towards her. He had white trousers and a thin silk gown on. His chest bare, his hair wet, mischievous eyes staring at Natalia. She struggled to lift her eyelids and see him. He wasn't too old. Just in his mid-thirties. His blonde hair combed back nicely after a bath. His stubble freshly made. But the way he looked at her, it wasn't good. 

Natalia felt very uncomfortable as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom, fixing on her chest, that was rising and falling with her heavy breaths. 

"Young, beautiful " he said as he neared her, walking very close, he took a deep breath, sniffing the air around her, "Ah!! So fresh". He sounded so different from what he did when he addressed the people. He sounded evil, dangerous, hungry.  Natalia flinched, as he circled around her, "Your hair " he touched them , "your skin" his fingers gently caressed her cheek, "no wonder my stupid son fell for you. Such a seductress" he said as he stood behind her, and then suddenly grabbed her belly from behind, pulling her close. She understood at once. Her anxiousness proving to be right. It was stupid to think he would have other thoughts calling her alone this hour at night. 

"My king!! " Natalia started crying, "please, please let me go. I promise I won't see him again. My father would marry me off. You won't have to worry about me. Please" she begged. His body close to hers, burning her. His arm wrapped tight around her waist. 

"Ah!! Your voice is so melodious" he said, huskily, his stubble brushing the skin of her neck. His lips touched her neck skin. 

"My king, forgive me, please" she pleaded. 

He turned her with a jerk and held her arms, "Forgive you? " he laughed, "There is no forgiveness dear. How dare you think you'll marry my son? Become his queen? You think your beauty and this innocent attack can deceive me? Today I'll show you what you are made for" his voice was cold as ice, sharp, piercing her heart. 

"Please my king! " she folded her hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't.. I won't ever show him my face. Let me go, my king. I beg you"

"No, my dear. No!! Today you leave, when you become illegal for my son. When he cannot even think of touching you ever again. When even the thought becomes forbidden " Steve spoke evilly. 

"My king, please. " she pleaded. 

"You'll sleep with me tonight" he told her. Natalia closed her eyes. In her mind she was already fearing it. 

"You'll be my mistress. And stay in this castle, the way you should " he said. 

"No!! Please, no" She cried even harder, "Let me go my king, let me go"

"I don't want to force you, beautiful. So remember, that precious father of yours is captive without his knowledge, if you refuse, I shall punish him" he spoke ruthlessly, no mercy in his eyes. She couldn't face him, look in his eyes. Fear taking over every cell in her body. 

Natalia couldn't say a word after that, she couldn't loose her father, not at any cost. Steven pushed her to the bed, and removed his gown. 

He stepped close to her, and pulling her up, he towered her properly. 

"Don't worry, it won't be painful. You'll be a precious mistress to me" he said as he pulled her dress down. Natalia grabbed the sheets in her hands and closed her eyes. 

_______

Buchanan was passing by Steven's chambers when he noticed that the window of his room that opened inside the castle was slightly open. He decided to check if Steven was free so that he could talk to him. Buchanan was surprised at the lack of guards around his room too. 

He walked close to the window, and peeked in, and in that moment his life crashed. He grabbed the edge of the window in anger. His blood boiling at the sight. He knew his father was ruthless, cunning, merciless. But he could stoop so low? He never thought so. 

Buchanan grit his teeth in anger, his fist tightening as he saw Steven top of the girl he loved. She lay there, helpless, her eyes closed, her hands holding the sheets tight, her body devoid of any clothing, with the bed covers covering her, and Steven's body on hers. 

Buchanan raged, as he saw what his ruthless father did to her. He could see the pain she felt through her facial expressions. 

"Ahh!! " she was in pain, but she didn't scream loudly. Buchanan could see Steven smirk. 

"You are so beautiful " Steven said, as he grabbed her bare breast and took it in his mouth. Buchanan looked away. He closed his eyes. He wanted to scream, to get inside and finish the monster that hurt his love. But that monster was his father. The king. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything. 

Steven was too clever. No matter what Buchanan did now, he could never have Natalia. She was illegal for him now. She, like all Steven's mistresses, was like a mother to him. Touching her would be considered  incest and Buchanan and her punished with death sentence. 

"I won't let you win, father!! " Buchanan said closing his fists, "I won't let you ruin her life. You may have succeeded in separating us forever, but you won't succeed in ruining her. She won't be your mistress. You'll return her honor back. I would make sure"

Buchanan stormed out of the tower making the vow, waiting for dawn to hit Steven with his plan. 

*******  
Poor Nat 


	4. Part 4

Steven walked out of his room, tying his robes and was shocked as Buchanan welcomed him with claps. 

"Congratulations, father" he spoke bitterly, his eyes emitting fire, "you destroyed my love"

Steven tried to act innocent, "what are you talking about son? I don't understand ". The plan was to make him believe, Steven didn't know she was the girl he loved. 

"So naive, are you? stop faking it!!! " Buchanan yell, "you know who the girl inside is, and you did this on purpose, to snatch her from me, to punish the poor girl"

Alas! The plan had failed miserably. But Steven didn't care, as long as they were separated. 

"What's done, done! " Steven said ruthlessly, "she's my mistress now, you cannot have any relationship with her". It was like a slap in the face. 

"Its not so easy father" Buchanan stepped forward , looking at his father eye to eye, "I won't let you destroy her"

"Destroy? " Steven laughed, turning around "She'll be happier here, as my mistress, with all the luxuries. Just.. She didn't get what she wanted" she didn't become the queen. 

"She wanted love, and you didn't let her have that" Buchanan said sadly, "but respect, you'll have to give that. You'll have to return her honor"

"What? Get over with it, Buchanan " Steven shook his head and started to walk away. 

"You have to marry her" Buchanan said in anger, "Make her your queen!! Or else, I would give up my rights on the kingdom and marry any of your mistress, a crime, they would punish me with death sentence. Enjoy watching uncle Clint being your successor then"

Steven growled in anger, Buchanan was his son, no less clever. And this wasn't something he'll give up. 

"I promised her to make her queen, and you would fulfill that promise!! " Buchanan said. 

Steven didn't have anything to say, until a thought crossed his mind. Marrying a common, simple, young girl would benefit him much more then he could ever imagine. 

"I would" Steven said, turning to face him, "Happy? She'll be my 3rd queen. And the 100th queen of the kingdom" he said sternly, "I shall hold back everything that happened last night , and wed her tomorrow with a great celebration. You get what you want, but.. " he smiled, "you have to pledge, that you won't blackmail your way through things after that. My word, would be the last.. Deal? "

"After you marry her, yes. My pledge becomes valid only after your marriage is sealed"Buchanan agreed. 

They both nodded to each other and Buchanan left. 

_______

Natalia was dressed well, and taken back to her house. A large guard accompanying her this time. She returned as a king's betrothed should. 

Her old father was confused when she stepped out of a large palanquin, dressed in a beautiful purple dress, her hair made nicely. She looked beautiful and very different from her usual self. 

"My daughter? I was so worried" he hugged her and cried, "why had the king summoned you? Did.. Are.. "

He was lost at words, everyone knew why the king summoned beautiful girls, especially at night. And Natasha thought how stupid she was to think otherwise. But her true love didn't give up on her. He protected her honor, in the best way he could. Tears appeared in her eyes. 

"Baker!! " a woman stepped forward, "the king wishes to marry your daughter, tomorrow. He had summoned her to make sure she was worth the honor. She would become, the 100th queen of our kingdom"

Natalia's heart melted at her father's happiness. Tears of joy had filled his eyes. 

"Oh Natalia! My baby" he kissed her forehead, "my little girl would become a queen? "

His happiness knew no bounds. Soon, their neighbors heard and started congratulating her. The boys who used to tease her stood with lowered heads, ashamed. 

Unable to stand the excitement, Natalia stepped into the house, and sat down on the tiny bed, her eyes had no tears left. She was a living corpse now. 

The man who ruined her, who used her, who forced her, was now going to be her husband. The one who snatched her dignity, her love, everything that she held dear. And now she would have to respect and love him. Be loyal to him. Give birth to his children. 

She wanted to end her life, unable to bear the pain. But she thought of Buchanan, and couldn't go ahead. If he was strong enough to do this, she should too. 

"Come on, we have to return to the castle. Your father shall accompany us. The queen to be, cannot live in this cottage" the woman who was always ordering around, said. 

Natalia stood up and followed her, as she had the previous night, to lose everything. 

______

Steven had won. He not only succeeded in separating Buchanan and Natalia, he also found a solution to his greatest problem. The 100th queen. 

His son had made his life time issue easy. Marrying Natalia would make her the 100th queen. She is young, poor and scared. At his mercy. He can manipulate her the way he wants. No kings or princes are her back up. She is alone. And all his. 

He smirked, thinking of the battle he won so easily. And he even got a prize. A beautiful young wife. He couldn't stop smiling at the memories of the night. The softness of her skin, the taste of her lips, her heavy breasts and the feeling of them in his hands. 

And she could provide him with more sons. She was healthy, and fresh, she could give him everything. 

He couldn't wait to have her back in his bed. To rule her again. This time her submitting her self to him. 

He lay down and closed his eyes. Destiny was in his favor. Everything was happening the way it would benefit him. 

"Can't wait to welcome you, my 100th queen" he said with a huge smile on his face, before he closed his eyes to sleep. 

****  
Poor Natalia.   
She is marrying Steven now.   
What would happen now?


	5. Part 5

Steven awaited his bride at the altar. He was dressed like a handsome knight, black top and white tight fitting pants. His sword on his left. A red cape adorned his back. 

The whole kingdom was celebrating the 100th queen's arrival. People anxious to know who she was. Where she belonged to. And their happiness knew no bounds when she was revealed to be a commoner. 

The poor proud, the rich and respectable families angry. The king could have chosen a girl from a rich background, from a known family. No one understood why the king chose a baker's daughter. 

Steven didn't care. He wasn't answerable to anyone. He glanced up at the audiences, gathered in the hall for the marriage ceremony, and caught Margaret's eyes. She seemed disappointed, as expected. Steven still had feelings for her, and a lot of respect. He would definitely explain it to her. She deserved it. And he hoped she would understand. 

His second queen, Sharon, sat beside Margaret. Steven smirked at her. He wanted her to see, how he won the battle she was fighting with him for long. 

The announcement for the bride's entrance was made. And Steven quickly turned to face the long lane. 

Two little girls walked in, throwing flowers in the path. And then, she followed behind. 

Steven's heart skipped a beat, he forgot to blink, his breaths turned heavy. He knew she was beautiful, but this, she was out of the world beautiful, he had no idea till then. When he spend the night with her, he was too high on executing his plan that he didn't appreciate her well enough. But now, he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

She walked slowly, with small steps. Her gaze lowered, her thick eyelashes visible through the transparent veil. Her lips nervous, red and juicy, her skin so fresh, glowing. Steven stared at her chest, that was a bit exposed, he recalled how it felt to touch her breasts, to kiss them. Her admired her curves, she was so curvy, the perfect figure. The corset bodice hugging her curves at the perfect places. 

He was so lost in her, he didn't even notice her father by her side, walking her down the aisle, with a proud smile. 

They reached the altar and Steven bowed gracefully, his left arm folded on his back, while his right hand stretched out for her to hold. 

"My king! " her father, took her hand, and placed it in Steven's. The touch made her flinch, and she looked up, the heat of Steven's eyes catching her, and she lowered them back again quickly. 

The bridesmaids helped her climb the stairs, and then she faced the priest, with Steven by her side, his broad chest standing out proud, the smirk on his face constant. 

The priest spoke the vows for them, with Natalia having no voice in the vows spoken from her side. But she nodded and agreed on all. 

Steven was even more happy to witness this. Even more happy that his son gave him the one thing he couldn't sort out himself. 

"I announce you, husband and wife" the priest announced, "Please exchange the rings"

Natalia turned to face him and so did he. The rings were brought forward, and he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She did the same. Without looking at him. 

"My king, you may now kiss your bride" the priest said. 

Steven steppes forward, and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his arms. He lifted her veil a little, then held her chin, before putting his lips on hers. 

The crowd cheered, as Steven got lost in her fragrance, her sweet lips tasted like something he never tasted before. He wanted to ravish her, but couldn't, not there. 

He backed off, but didn't let go off her waist. 

"My people" he spoke, the crowd went silent, listening to their king obediently, "I give you, your 100th queen"

He could feel her nervousness as the crowd cheered and showered flower petals on them. 

His hand moved from her waist to her hips, as he pushed her to walk with him. 

______

Natalia's stomach was in knots. She wasn't used to so much attention. She could feel a thousand eyes on her, watching her every step. She was nervous to walk. What if she trips and embarrasses herself and the king? What if she hiccups? Anything of that sort. 

To add to that, his hand on her body was making her conscious. She just accepted the man who forced her as her husband. She swore to love and be loyal to him for life. To respect him. To bear him children. 

She knew what came next. The bedding ceremony. After the feast ends, she would be taken to her new chambers, where she would be dressed to bed the king. With a few women watching them. 

And what was worse, she could feel Buchanan's eyes. She could feel his rage, his anger, yet a slight satisfaction that she wasn't ruined. 

She could never see him that way again. He was legally her step-son now. How would she face him? How would she face queen Margaret? She was scared of the hatred of the queens. 

They walked towards the courtroom, she now had her arm around his, walking by his side as his queen. Her dress held by three girls behind her. 

They rose to the throne. Her heartbeat raced as she stared at the Queen's throne. Where Queen Margaret used to sit. She felt guilty to take her place and Queen Sharon's. 

Queen Margaret and Queen Sharon had to come there, to crown her. She and Steven took their places on the throne. Butterflies in her stomach as she looked at everyone cheering for her. 

Queen Margaret stepped forward. A large crown, larger then both of the queen's, was brought forward. The maids stepped forward and removed Natalia's small crown she wore as part of her wedding dress. Her veil was removed along with it. 

Margaret took the crown, and carefully placed it on Natalia's head. 

"All hail to the king, and the 100th queen" Samuel said. 

The crowd cheered and clapped, as Natalia watched the two queens walk out of the hall. 

*****  
Natalia is crowned.   
They are married.   
Steven's smitten.   
Do give your reviews


	6. Part 6

Natalia was taken to her new chambers. A separate part of the castle, dedicated just to her. Her room was larger then her whole neighborhood, with a high ceiling, long chandeliers hanging from it. Large red curtains covering the windows, and a large curtained bed in the centre. 

The maids took her for a bath, then helped her put on a sleek night dress, for the bedding ceremony. When she returned, King Steven already awaited her, in robes similar to the ones he had worn the previous night. She couldn't meet the heat if his eyes, so she kept her gaze lowered. 

"The queen has no handmaidens from her home, the bedding ceremony shall remain private " The king announced. 

Giggling, the maids nodded and left the room, the guards closing the large doors, leaving Natalia alone with King Steven. 

"I have already bedded you, they would have known you are no virgin" he said, sitting down on the bed. 

Natalia didn't know what to say or do, she just stood there, her hands folded, her back sweating with nervousness. 

Steven moved forward and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her towards him, and making her sit on the bed beside him. He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek. Her stomach was in knots, as she held her dress, her breaths getting heavier. 

"I want to say, I'm.. Sorry.. For what happened yesterday " he said, in a low tone, "I wish I had another choice then, but I didn't.. I'm glad we had a chance to fix it"

Natalia relaxed a bit, he was apologizing, he might not be as bad as be seemed. And he was her husband now, she had to find goodness in him, or else she won't be able to love and respect him. She couldn't, however, find an appropriate reply to what he said. 

He stood up and walked a few steps, his hands folded behind his back, "Being the 100th Queen, you have some.. Responsibilities" he said, "You would, from now, attend all courts with me. Your presence is essential in every meeting and dinner held. You shall sit beside me in the throne room, most of the times. And in some cases, your opinion would be off value"

Natalia was scared, she wasn't prepared for all this, and what did she know about state affairs and justice. She wasn't even mature enough. 

"I am telling you this now, and I expect you to be obedient, outside this room, I cannot force my decisions on you, but you shall know, I am still your husband, and your opinions shall not be against mine" he turned to face her, and she could see what he meant, he impacted fear on her. She nodded. 

"Whenever asked, you shall either say, 'the king's decision is mine' or just stay silent & look at me. If there is a matter where you think you have an opinion that contradicts mine and might be of benefit you shall say, 'I would like to discuss with the king privately ', you tell me first. Not that your opinion would be sealed if you voice it out in front of everyone, but, you are still a child, you need guidance" he explained further. 

Natalia nodded once again, she wouldn't voice her opinion ever, she didn't have the guts. The thought of being in the courtroom, making decisions, was terrifying enough. 

"In my absence, though" he sighed, "you shall be having the right to decide on your own. You may or may not include the crown prince's opinion. I suggest you do, he is elder and wiser and knows the affairs of the state. For now, I ain't going on any wars, but, we don't know what comes tomorrow, so its better to explain everything now. If the crown prince is absent as well, you take the advice of my trusted ministers Samuel and Philip. And I would suggest, Queen Margaret too. She has been around enough to provide a wiser decision. Am I clear? "

Natalia nodded once more. He stepped closer, and lifted her head up with his fingers under her chin. 

"Agree with words, my beautiful Queen. Words, hold value, gestures do not" he said, looking into her emerald eyes. 

She clutched her dress harder into her fists, "Yes, my lord. I agree to.. Everything you said" she spoke, in a weak, trembling voice. 

"You are a queen, now" he spoke in a deep, husky voice now, his breath touching her skin, "You need to be stronger, more confident"

She couldn't stand the look in his eyes, her eyes lowered, he smirked and moved away, turning again. 

"You shall befriend my daughter Catherine, she is almost your age. Spend time with Queen Christina, she is very wise, King Anthony was therefore so fond of her. My queens maybe a good choice too. They don't hate you, because they loathe me. But.. " he turned, "Stay away from the mistresses. They despise you. None of them is as beautiful or as young as you are. I may not pay them a visit, with a queen like you, I do not see the need. They might try to harm you"

Natalia tensed again, what he said meant he would spend more time with her, and she had not recovered from her time with him earlier. 

"Your handmaid would see you soon. She would always stay with you, with two skilled female guards always by your side, and male guards to accompany you beyond this area of the castle" he finished, "Is everything clear? My beautiful Queen? "

She looked up at him, "Yes, my lord" 

He smiled and then walked closer to her, sitting beside her again and taking her hand in his, placing a gentle soft kiss. 

"You are a clever girl, I hope you would adjust faster" he kissed her wrist next.

"My king, I.. Need to say something " she was gathering the courage to say this for so long. 

"Speak without hesitation, my beautiful queen" he replied, still holding her hand, his lips, inches away from her neck. 

"I.. I never wanted to be the queen. I am not greedy for power, I.. " her voice was heavy and she held back her tears, "I didn't even know he was the prince when.. "

He cupped her cheek and turned her face to look into her tear filled eyes. 

"I know, my beautiful queen. Do not cry over the past anymore. You, are mine, now" he said. She took a heavy breath, before his lips found hers, and she closed her eyes, giving in. 

******  
Yeah, I know.   
Everyone was expecting a hot update.   
Sorry 


	7. Part 7

Steven went on kissing her, ravishing her mouth. He had touched her everywhere, kissed every part of her body the previous night they spend together. But he had not explored her mouth. The softness of her rosy lips, the taste of her sweet tongue, the feeling of her beneath him, drew him crazy. 

Steven had his heart beating at a high speed ever since he saw her. She was much more beautiful then any girl he had ever seen. And her innocence added up to the charm. 

She gasped, as he bit on her lip, he held her waist, moving down to kiss her neck, the softness of her skin driving him crazy, her fragrance filling his lungs with desire. 

But he was a little dissatisfied. Steven didn't like it if his partner didn't participate in the act of love making. The reason he got bored of his second wife Sharon, even though he had married her after so many accusations and oppositions. 

He moved the sleeves of Natalia's clothes down, and kissed her shoulders, moving her dress slowly down. 

"You are so damn beautiful " he said, as he kissed the valley of her breasts. 

Her heavy breaths, the rise and fall of her heavy chest made his desires run wild. 

Until there was a knock on their door. 

"Sorry to interrupt my king" the voice said, "Queen Margaret's getting sicj" 

Steven quickly moved away from Natalia. 

"I'm coming " he said. 

He watched Natalia getting up too. 

"Stay here, come after a while. They should think we have.. " Steven instructed. 

She nodded. Steven messed his hair further with his hand, and rushed out.

He stormed out of the room, where a maid handed him over his velvet robes that he put his arms in and tied as he walked towards Margaret's room. 

As he reached, he saw Margaret on the bed, looking sick, with Buchanan holding his hand, and the healer by her side. 

"How is she? " Steven asked as he walked in. 

"I can lessen the pain, my lord. But, the disease would not go" the healer said. 

"You are strong, you have to fight this" Steven said, sitting by her side. 

"I am, just.... Steven, promise me you would take good care of Buchanan when I.. " she spoke, but Buchanan cut her mid sentence. 

"You aren't going anywhere, mother. You can't do this to me" Buchanan said in anger. 

"Yes, you are not. You hear me? Besides, your disease isn't fatal" Steven glared at the healer. 

Her disease wasn't immediately fatal. But it had terrible affects on her body, she grew weaker and the pain was unbearable sometimes. Steven hated to see her in pain. She was his best friend, his childhood partner. He didn't love her romantically but as a friend, she held his heart. 

"I'll get better healers for you, you'll get better, I.. " Steven was silenced by her finger on his lips. 

"Shut up! Don't make promises you cannot keep. My king " she smiled. 

Steven leaned in to kiss her forehead, and they both stayed with her, telling others to leave. 

_______

Natalia dressed in proper clothes and decided to pay a visit to Queen Margaret. She was the elder queen, and Buchanan's mother. Natalia had always respected her. 

She entered her chambers after seeking permission and curtsied, "Good evening, my dear Queen"

Margaret was in her bed still, but sitting up and reading. 

"Queen Natalia! " she didn't stand up, but put her hand on her chest and bowed her head a little, "You are the 100th Queen. You need not curtsy in front of me or Sharon. Instead, we should be honoring you"

Natalia walked close to her and sat down by her side, holding her hand. 

"Please, my queen. You are elder and the first queen. I can never match your honor. I'm embarrassed you had to.. " Natalia was lost at words. 

"Its alright" Margaret pat her cheek, "the royal life is complicated. Welcome to the mess" she smiled. 

"How are you feeling now? " Natalia asked. 

"Better. My husband and son do everything they can to lessen my pain. I can't be more grateful" Margaret said, but Natalia could feel the bitterness behind her voice. 

"I know what he did, Natalia. Buchanan never hides anything from me" Natalia's heart skipped a beat at this, her eyes got moist, "I wish an apology could return what you lost. But.. You deserved better. I wish.. "

"Its not your fault, my queen. My destiny was to be King Steven's queen" Natalia said, wiping her tears. 

"Your destiny was to be the 100th queen, Natalia. You need to understand and value this position. I know why Steven agreed to this so easily.. " Margaret stopped speaking, as the door opened. 

King Steven walked in, fully dressed in his king attire. The crown shining on his head. 

"Ah!! And look where I find my new queen" he smirked, "with my eldest"

Natalia stood up and curtsied, while Margaret rolled her eyes.   
Steven walked close to Natalia, and held her waist. 

"Come my beautiful queen. Its almost time for dinner" he said, and kissed her cheek. Natalia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Get well soon, my beloved" he took Margaret's hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She just smiled back, her smile genuine but nit happy. She looked at Natalia, and she felt the helplessness. 

"Let's go" Steven took Natalia's hand, and walked out of the room, dragging her with himself. 

Natalia kept looking at Margaret, until they were out of the room, and the doors closed behind them. 

******  
Steven is so rude.   
Natalia and Margaret are bonding.   
Let's see how Sharon reacts to her.   
Do give your reviews.


	8. Part 8

Steven couldn't take his eyes off Natalia, as they sat in the dining hall, having dinner. They were not alone. Buchanan, Catherine, Sharon, a few ministers and their wives and children, Queen Christine and some of Steven's illegitimate children, accompanied them. 

Natalia was seated next to Steven, and opposite Buchanan. Her seat previously belonged to Margaret, because she was the eldest and first wife of Steven. But now that Natalia was the 100th Queen, the honor to sit next to Steven at every place, was hers. She was always seated on his left, and on his right was his crown prince, wherever his presence was essential. 

Steven kept trying to touch her, and she kept resisting, with Buchanan just in front of her, she felt all the more  conscious and embarrassed. Buchanan didn't look up at all, he couldn't face her, or look into her eyes, the feelings were difficult to subside, and he cannot have those feelings for his father's wife. 

Natalia coughed, having swallowed in the wrong pipe. And Sharon who sat beside her, started patting her back. 

"Easy, its okay" Sharon said, her voice was genuine and concerned. 

"Have some water, my beautiful queen" Steven held out a glass in front of her. 

Natalia took it and sipped. While Sharon kept rubbing her back, she felt better. 

"You alright? " Sharon asked. Natalia looked at her and nodded, Sharon flashed a smile at her. 

"Its okay" Sharon held her hand, and spoke softly, in an almost whisper, "I understand that you are conscious and scared. Especially with the king eyeing you like that" Sharon shot an angry look at Steven, who smirked and focussed back on his plate, "He does that to stay in control, and you.. You are such a lottery for him... Don't be so scared, you are a queen now, act like one. Don't let him treat you like his mistresses"

Natalia didn't know what to say or do. She just looked away and tried to eat again. A little boy, of three or four years rushed to Steven. 

"Father!! " he said, his blonde hair flying as he ran. Natalia looked up to see him. The little boy looked a lot like Steven himself. 

"William! " Steven smiled and opened his arms, the little boy jumped onto his lap. 

"That's William, son of Steven's mistress Alexa, she died after giving birth to him. He is mother less, so.. " Sharon leaned closer to Natalia and whispered. 

Natalia felt bad for the little boy, he was so adorable. She smiled as Steven started feeding him with his own hands. 

"Daddy? Who is she? " he asked, pointing at Natalia. 

"You like her, Will? Isn't she beautiful? " Steven asked, kissing the boy's hand. 

"Yes, father. She is" he said. 

Natalia couldn't help but smile at the little boy's innocence. 

"She's the 100th queen, Willy. She is my new wife" Steven explained. 

"Greetings, my dear queen " the little boy got off his father's lap, and bowed. 

Natalia pat his cheek and smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek. 

"Father!! The Queen likes me" he turned to Steven excited. 

"Of course, she does son" he said. 

"Can I? Hold him, my king? " Natalia asked, in a feeble voice. 

"You are the 100th queen, you don't have to ask the king for such petty things " Sharon said bitterly, "neither does any other queen"

"Queen Natalia is obedient to her husband, unlike some rebels, queen Sharon" Steven said sarcastically, shooting her an evil smirk, "He is your step son, my beautiful queen. You may hold him"

Natalia smiled and picked Will up into her arms, kissing his cheeks and helping him feed. 

Steven smiled watching them, Buchanan and Sharon got too irritated and left, leaving their plates half filled. 

_____

Natalia changed into her night robes and was heading towards the bed. She didn't expect Steven to come, so she decided to get the much needed sleep. 

However, her door opened all of a sudden, and Steven walked in his night robes, his hair still wet from the night time bath. 

She froze where she stood, as the door closed behind him and he smirked looking at her from head to toe. 

"Oh my beautiful queen! " he said, tracing her cheek with his fingers, standing behind her, "let's finish what we started earlier"

She closed her eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind and carried her to the bed, crashing on it with her. She grabbed the pillow, as he pulled her dress away from her shoulder and kissed her neck. 

Her heart send silent prayers for it to stop, she didn't want this, she wasn't prepared, she hated being so vulnerable and hopeless. A mistress or queen, what difference did it make to her, he was always there, trying to own her. The duties were too much for her. She didn't find herself capable of any of that. She cursed the moment she had met Buchanan. 

She felt something wet beneath her legs, her eyes opened, and she gathered the courage to step away from Steven, pushing him away. 

He looked at her confused and a little angry. 

"My king" she trembled, "forgive me.. But.. I think my period has started" she said, her whole body shaking. 

Steven stepped close to her and held her arms, "Calm down, my beautiful queen. Its okay.. Go, find out" he said. 

She nodded and hurried away from him, praying that it was true, that she was having her periods and it wasn't the reaction to his closeness. 

She sighed when she found out, and relaxed, returning to tell Steven. 

"My king, I.. " she tried to speak, but he nodded and started to walk away, "See you later, my beautiful queen" he said and left. 

Natalia lay down on the bed, alone and thanked her stars. She had seven days to adjust, she couldn't be happier. 

******  
Hehe. Poor Steven isn't getting another night with his wife 


	9. Part 9

Natalia was free for seven days. But she already dreaded what came after that. Steven didn't join her at night, but he kept staring at breakfast, held her hand, caressing the skin with his thumb, throughout the session of royal court, and watched intensely as she returned to her chambers. 

Catherine, Buchanan's younger sister, and Steven's only legitimate daughter, came over to see her. 

"My Queen, the princess wants to see you" Natalia's handmaiden Melissa came inside to inform. 

"Of course, let her in" Natalia said, standing up. 

"Good afternoon, my queen" Catherine curtsied with a smile. 

"Princess, you don't have to" Natalia said. 

"Of course, I do. My queen, you have every right to be honored. And my mother has taught me to obey laws and customs. Anyways, father asked me to befriend you, and.. " Catherine was an easy chatter box. 

"No, princess. You don't have to do anything, you don't want to. I'll be fine" Natalia said in a low sad voice. She didn't want fake friends, just for the sake of it. 

"No, my queen" Catherine held her hands, "Father asked me, kind of requested, he never forces us to.. I am here by choice. I like you"

"You do? " Natalia was surprised. 

"Yes, of course. You are so sweet and polite. We all imagined you to get arrogant and proud on becoming a queen but.. I really like you" Catherine said. 

Natalia smiled and hugged her, "Thank you" she said and pulled Catherine to sit with her. 

They bonded easily, they talked for hours and hours each day. Natalia returned from the throne room and awaited her, and Catherine was usually there. They walked around the castle, talking about everything. Natalia found out that Catherine was indeed happy to be betrothed to Prince Pietro. She liked him and fantasized about her marriage. 

Natalia couldn't share her story of love and heartbreak. 

"I hope you get your beautiful love story too" Catherine said. 

"Catherine, I.. I am married, to your father" Natalia reminded her. 

"So? My father is handsome, smart, the best king, I am sure you would fall in love with him, someday" Catherine said, "Actually, I really wish you do, and so does he. He deserves a beautiful love story with his 100th queen"

"What about you mother? Catherine? You realize " Natalia was confused. 

"My mother was my father's best friend, still is. No one can take that place. They never bonded romantically, and my mother's illness.. She wishes the best for him too. She believes he would change his ways if someone.. He would stop going to those mistresses.. And.. " Catherine sighed. 

They were walking close to the side of mistresses. And suddenly they heard a lot of cries, of a little child. 

"What's happening in there? " Natalia asked, worried. 

"Oh my God!! Will!! " Catherine rushed inside. Natalia followed. 

All the mistresses left their places and curtsied as Natalia walked in. She saw William crying as a woman stood beside him, holding a rod. 

"You bitch, how dare you? " Catherine leaned to pick the little trembling boy up. 

"It's none of your business, princess! "The lady rolled her eyes, "We can do whatever we want with our kids"

"He isn't your kid!! Neither of yours" Catherine yell. 

"Yeah? So take him away. Such a burden. We have to share what comes for our children. He should have died with his pathetic mother " the mistress yell back. 

"Linda!! " another girl stepped close to her, "The queen is here" she said. 

Linda curtsied but she didn't care. She probably didn't fear Natalia. 

Natalia stepped close to Catherine and caressed William's forehead. He looked up with innocent eyes, filled with tears. 

"What did she do? " Natalia asked, her heart aching at the sight. 

"She hit me, my queen. " he replied crying. 

Natalia couldn't believe the cruelty of the woman that stood before her. How can a woman? A mother, beat such an innocent little child. With a rod? Where was humanity and kindness. 

Natalia felt intense anger, something she never experienced before. Her blood raged. She was fuming. 

"Guards!! " she shouted. Instantly, four guards rushed in, and bowed. 

"Yes, my queen " the spoke in sync. 

"Take this woman away, she is banished from the castle. The king shall finalize her punishment tomorrow. Throw her in the dungeons " She said with authority in her voice. 

"You can't do that, you bitch" Linda spat. The guards covered Natalia. 

"You dare insult the 100th queen? " a guard held her hair, "we shall slash your tongue instantly " he drew a knife. 

"No" Natalia yell, "Let the king decide her punishment. She has done two crimes today. She shall be punished for both. Let's leave, princess. William would not stay here anymore "

Natalia turned and walked away, Catherine followed her. 

______

Steven smiled, as the news reached his ears. 

"My king, we have to inform the queen, she doesn't hold the right to punish your mistresses " Samuel said. 

Steve laughed, "No, my dear friend. We should not"

"Why? I do not understand, my king? " Samuel got confused. 

"My precious queen has made her first ever decision, an order. I would not take that away from her. I grant my third queen, the right to punish my mistresses and banish them from the castle as she pleases. Add this to the rules without her knowledge" Steven said walking around the room in a slow pace, his hands folded behind his back. 

Samuel nodded and took his leave. After a few minutes, his informer came in. 

"Queen Natalia wishes to come in, my king" he said. 

Steven smirked, "Of course. There is no need to inform. Queen Natalia shall walk in directly whenever I am alone"

He nodded and left. Natalia walked in, worry lines on her forehead. 

Steven stepped forward and held her arms gently. 

"My beautiful queen? Is everything alright? " he caressed her cheek, "why the worry lines? "

"My king! " she looked up and for the first time, directly into his eyes, "Can I take William in? As my son? "

Steven smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her lower lip, "You need not ask, my beautiful queen" he said in a husky voice. 

She looked at him, her breaths heavy. He moved away and turned. 

"He would not have any rights of my legitimate children, but you can adopt him. When his mother died, I couldn't ask my queens to take him. Everyone expected Queen Sharon to do it, but.. She didn't and.. I tried to keep him close, but.. A father.. A king.. Can only do so much, my beautiful queen" his voice was sad and broken. For the first time, Natalia saw his vulnerable side. 

He turned and held her hands, "Thank you"

Natalia smiled, "The pleasure is all mine. My king " she said. 

They just held hands and stared into each other's eyes for a while. And then she moved back. 

"I shall, take your leave, my king. William is sick and.. " she said. He nodded. 

Before she could exit his room, he spoke, "I shall be waiting for our first night together, my beautiful queen"

Natalia bit her lip and rushed out. While Steven smirked. 

******  
Natalia has a lioness hidden.   
What would happen next?   
Do give your reviews.


	10. Part 10

Natalia was scared, Steven's smile was too bright at breakfast that day. She was clean now, and he was waiting to get to her. But maybe her stars were in her favor this time. The king received an invitation from Maximia, for the crowning of Prince Pietro as the heir to the throne. 

Steven didn't seem happy after that, he clenched his teeth and frowned. Natalia was unable to understand his frustration. He let go off her hand and wiped his sweat. 

"My king, is everything alright? " Natalia finally asked, as she held his arm, walking out of the throne room. 

"He wants Buchanan's wedding to happen, now" Steven whispered his reply to her, without facing her. 

"Is.. You want it too, right? " she asked. 

"Not now, my beautiful queen. Buchanan is not ready, he'll mess it up. And I need.. More heirs, before I can bring Maximia's princess as the future queen" he said. 

Natalia lowered her eyes, more heirs, that meant, her children. 

"So? What would we do now? " she asked, ever so sweetly again. 

He looked at her, and stopped walking, taking her hand, he placed a gentle kiss on it. 

"My beautiful queen" he cupped her cheek, "I will do whatever I can to delay this. I think I already know what. Do not worry" his voice was sweet and affectionate, something she never expected or experienced from him. 

"Go, get ready. We need to leave for Maximia" he said. Natalia sighed. She didn't have to spend the night with him for now. 

She walked away with her set of guards, lost in thoughts on how he would avoid Buchanan's marriage. 

_____

Natalia was in the royal carriage, heading towards Maximia. Her carriage was larger then any other, more luxurious. She could even lay down to rest. 

Queen Margaret couldn't accompany them, due to her illness. And Queen Sharon refused to come, saying she would stay and take care of Queen Margaret. None of Steven's mistresses were allowed to travel with him. His children could, but they didn't. That left only Steven, Buchanan, Catherine, little William, important ministers, and Natalia herself, who were headed to the kingdom of Maximia. 

Catherine decided to accompany her, when they stopped for a while, and they were indulged in conversations. 

"You are excited to meet the prince? Aren't you? " Natalia asked, teasingly. 

"Yes, I am. But not too much" Catherine blushed. 

"Mama, I want to sleep" little William said. Natalia smiled and opened her arms. He climbed on to her lap and closed his eyes. 

"He is so adorable, I am glad he accepted you as his mother" Catherine said. 

"He is a child, anyone desperate for affection would accept it from which ever source he gets" Natalia replied, gently brushing William's hair. 

"Its funny, you must be thirteen when he was born, you couldn't have him then" Catherine laughed. 

Natalia smiled, but didn't reply. 

They stopped after sun down, to rest. Tents were set up for them, and food was prepared. 

Natalia's handmaiden helped her out, and took William from her . 

"My Queen, the King wants you to stay with him" she said. 

Natalia was dreading this the whole journey, she nodded and followed the other maids towards the King's gigantic tent. 

They helped her change into night robes, and then left her alone. 

Steven entered the tent, and she flinched, he smiled seeing her so nervous. 

"My beautiful queen" he said, holding her belly from behind, and placing a kiss below her ear, "what would you like to eat? "

Her breaths were heavy, "anything that pleases you, my king" she replied. He kissed the base of her neck, wrapping both arms around her belly. She didn't want to offend him by showing displeasure, so she put her arms over his and closed her eyes, letting him kiss her as he pleased. 

He lifted her off ground and quickly lay her on the bed, towering her from the side. He had a rose in his hand, that he touched to her cheek, tracing it down to her neck. She closed her eyes again, holding the sheets of the bed firmly. 

"You wanted to know, how I would get rid of this, marriage thing right" he asked, the rose touched her lips. 

"Yes, my king" she replied. 

She felt him move closer, and then his kissed the corner of her lips, his hand gently holding her waist. 

"The prince cannot marry in his mother's absence" Steven said, kissing her cheek now, "and Queen Margaret is not fit enough to travel. We would have to wait till she gets better. And.. " he kissed her jaw, "According to the tradition of Rogeria, the prince shall marry in his homeland, the king shall or shall not"

Natalia smiled, "But what if they protest, my king? Its been too long, after all" she spoke slowly. 

He kissed the front of her neck, "Well, the princess, can marry. The queen send all her love"

Natalia opened her eyes, his hand hand moved above, just below her breast. 

"My king, does the princess know? Does queen Margaret know? Won't it be wrong? The princess would need her mother more then the prince does" she spoke fast, panting. 

He faced her, their eyes met, their lips brushed, "my beautiful queen" he cupped her cheek again, "Some sacrifices are to be made, for the betterment of the kingdom. Margaret knows of my decision and the princess knows of her duties. If it came to this. We shall have to get Catherine married first" 

Natalia felt bad for Catherine. She was her friend, "Can I? Warn her? " she asked.

"Yes, but warn, without directly telling her" he said, moving to kiss her neck again. 

The servant announced of his arrival with food, and Steven moved away from Natalia, pulling her to sit up. She adjusted her clothes, and then the servants were allowed to enter and serve. 

To Natalia's relief, Catherine and William joined them. She helped William, while she saw Steven feeding Catherine with his own hands, adoring and pampering his daughter in all ways. 

He loved his children, she had seen, but being a king was difficult, and she understood why his actions were sometimes too rude but definitely unjust. She wished he could find just ways to get things right. 

And she feared the night, she had to spend alone with him. 

******  
This journey, and their stay at Maximia, and the return, is going to get from hot to hotter to hottest.   
Do give your reviews.


	11. Part 11

"I want to sleep with my mommy" William requested innocently, with puppy fog eyes directed at Steven. 

Natalia couldn't help but smile, her little angel was saving her from her nightmare. 

"You little intruder" Steven picked him up and kissed his cheek, "You would have to share your mommy with me. Deal? " 

William looked at Natalia and then lowered his head, "Okay! " he said. Steven laughed, and carried him to bed. 

Natalia blew the candles and sat on the bed. William moved out of Steven's arms and wrapped himself around her. 

"I want my mommy" he said. 

"Willy, bad manners, come" she pulled him up and set his hair, "give your daddy a kissy, like you give mommy " she said. 

William moved to Steven and placed a kiss on his cheek then wrapped his arms around his neck, "goodnight, daddy"

"Goodnight my adorable baby" Steven said. 

Natalia lay down and spread her arms for William to cuddle in. She held his little body close, and he put his head on her chest and closed his eyes, she caressed his head gently to put him to sleep. 

Steven watched her, adoring her motherly instincts. 

"He is quite lucky" he said, caressing William's body. 

Natalia blushed and closed her eyes tight, unable to face the heat of Steven's eyes. 

_____

In the morning, they were all preparing to leave after breakfast, but the weather didn't seem to allow. There were clouds all the way, with harsh winds blowing. 

"My king, it seems it would be difficult to travel" Samuel said. 

"It would be more difficult to stay, Samuel. The winds would blow our shelters. This is why I hate this road. The rainforests nearby, it always this way" Steven said. 

"My king, what shall we do? " Samuel asked. 

"Let me have a moment to think " he said and walked away. 

He entered his tent, but when he didn't find Natalia, he panicked, he immediately rushed out, and he heard a melodious laugh. He followed the direction and was mesmerized at the sight. 

Natalia was sitting on swing, held by the tall tree, with a flower tiara on her head. She was still in her white night robes, smiling and laughing as Catherine pushed her. William clapped and jumped in excitement. 

"Should I announce your arrival? My king" one of Natalia's guards asked. They were making sure no one disturbed them. 

"No, let them have fun " he said. 

"Catherine, leave me. Let me swing with the winds" Natalia said. 

"Okay " Catherine said and moved aside, holding William and starting to play with him. 

Natalia's long hair flew behind her, sometimes disturbing her face, her night robes flew with her. She moved her torso in front and back, making her hair fall to the sides. 

The winds were getting harsher, and then suddenly, a few droplets touched Steven's cheeks. It had started to drizzle. 

He watched Natalia, who had closed her eyes, her swing now stood motionless, as she felt the drops of water touch her face. She stepped up, and walked slowly, her arms spreading, as she embraced the winds, and the water. 

The rain started, from slow, to heavy, and by the time Natalia was a 15 feet away from the swing, the rain was at its might. She was soon drenched completely, her hair wet, her robes soaked, sticking to her body, her erect nipples visible through the thin fabric. Her white dress, almost transparent. 

"Make sure no men finds his way here " Steven told the female guards. 

Natalia wiped some water off her face, and ran both of her hands all the way down her scalp, then slowly opened her eyes. 

And then she started to sing, her voice soft, a beautiful harmony, her words simple yet touching. William and Catherine joined her, singing and then they all danced. She held William in her arms and circled, laughing and enjoying the weather. 

Steven's heart was beating so loudly, his body was aroused at the sight of his beautiful wife drenched and dancing. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. 

He was almost in pain. And so he decided to move ahead. 

____

"Daddy! " William shouted as he saw Steven. Natalia got conscious, she stopped dead in her path. 

Catherine got nervous too, she grabbed William's hand, "let's go, daddy would scold us for not preparing to leave and dancing recklessly "

They both hurried away. Natalia heard them mutter a 'sorry' which Steven ignored. His eyes were fixed on her, he couldn't see anything else. 

Natalia was nervous, but she couldn't take her eyes off him either. For the first time, she realized how extremely good looking her husband was. 

His broad shoulders, his strong muscles, his huge chest, the curves of his stomach. Everything was now visible with his drenched robes clung to his hard body. 

She looked down, as he neared her, his blue eyes fixed on her, melting her in the cold. 

He moved closer, and soon he was right in front of her, their toes almost touching. His eyes emitting fire, burning her body. His breaths sending chills down her spine.

"Look into my eyes, my beautiful queen" he said in a husky, deep voice. 

She hesitated, but did as he asked her to. His eyes met her, green met blue, just like the colors of the forest and the sky. The rain still falling on them, and a droplet stayed on her lips. She was panting, almost breathless, but captivated by Steven's eyes. 

He stepped ahead, but she stepped back, he stepped more, but she turned and tried to run, he grabbed her wrist. 

"Don't!!! I won't let you go. Not now!! " he said. Her heart was beating hard on her chest. 

He pulled her into his arms, her hands slapped his chest with the impact. He held her waist, gentle but firm. 

They were both lost in the moment, lost in desire. He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other hand traced up her body, gently squeezing one of her breasts, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Then opened her eyes again, as his hand moved up, and grabbing her jaw, he descended to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and gave in, sealing the kiss. 

______  
Uhm, should I say something?   
They kissed, she kissed him too.   
Do give your reviews.


	12. Part 12

Steven kept kissing her hungrily, his hands running around her body, from her neck into her hair, the other down her back to her hips, he pulled her closer, their bodies crushed together. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding gently, her eyes closed. He could feel her heavy breaths, he could feel her heart beating harsh. When her tongue stroked his, he was further aroused, biting hard on her lips, she moaned into his mouth. 

She started pushing him away, struggled, and he kept pulling her back, until they were both breathless. His mouth moved away from hers, but he didn't let go off her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

"Why?.. Why, my beautiful queen? Why do you keep running from me? " he asked, his lips brushing her neck. 

"I am not running " she replied in a low, breathless voice, "I.. I just need some time.. To adjust"

He moved back and held her arms, "Time?.. My beautiful queen? You.. We have been married for more then a week now" he said. 

She had tears in her eyes, mixed with the rain now, as they fell on her cheeks, "A week? Just a week my king? Did you.. "

"Is it because of that night? " he asked, holding her close, "My beautiful queen" he cupped her cheeks, "I wish I had known better, I wish I had thought of.. I did what a king had to do.. But its done and behind us. You are my wife. My queen. The 100th queen of the kingdom"

She didn't reply, she just lowered her eyes and sobbed. He pulled her back into a hug. 

"You are mine, only mine. You have to surrender to me. I do not want to force you again. I give you all the time we spend in Maximia. But once we return, you shall surrender my beautiful queen" he said. 

He moved back, and then started to walk away. Natalia watched him go, and lowered her eyes. Soon, the maids arrived with umbrellas and towels and escorted her back to the shelter, getting her cleaned and dried, changing into dry clothes and then, getting her ready for the journey. 

She was in a state of shock, she didn't respond to anything, just let them do what they had to. Until, William walked in and got on her lap. 

"Mommy? Did daddy scold you? " he asked innocently. 

She looked at him and cupping his cheeks, she kissed his forehead, "No, baby. He didn't "

"Did he kiss you? " he asked. 

Natalia was embarrassed. Living in area of the mistresses, William knew a little more then he should at his age. But he was still innocent. 

"I don't like Rosita, she says daddy loves her, but he doesn't mommy, she is a liar, she lies, my daddy doesn't love bad Rosita" William spoke with hope in his eyes, "she say daddy kiss her, daddy love her. She is wrong. Daddy kiss me, daddy loves me. Mommy? Daddy loves you, because you are good"

Natalia pulled him into her arms and held him close to her heart, such an innocent little child he was, he didn't know what his father was. He didn't love anyone, not his wives, neither his mistresses. He loved only power. 

"Willy, daddy loves you" she said, "Come on, let's go"

He nodded and hopped down, she took his hand and walked towards the carriages. 

Steven awaited her by her carriage, she was confused and shocked. He held his hand out, and she put hers in his hand. He helped her get in, and then he looked into her deep emerald eyes, without a word, he moved away and then William got in. Catherine joined them a few seconds later. 

"Daddy helped you in? Oh my God" she said excitedly, "he only did that for mom when she was angry"

Natalia didn't know if she should say something or not, she just couldn't get her self to trust or love her husband. She had to respect him, obey him, but she didn't know how to create a place for him in her heart. From the little window, she peeked out, and her eyes fell on Buchanan. Her heart ached. She quickly looked away. The man she had loved, was her step son now. She couldn't even recall her memories. 

"Natalia?!! Where are you lost? " Catherine pulled her hand and she snapped out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry" she said. 

"I hope father falls in love with you and forgets that bitch Rosita" Catherine said. 

"Mommy, the princess uses bad words" William put his hands on his mouth. 

Natalia laughed, "Who is this Rosita? "

"She is a bitch, father's favorite mistress. He spends too much time with her. She thinks she is queen. " Catherine rolled her eyes. 

"But I never saw her, he never.. " Natalia couldn't finish. 

"That's because she is pregnant " Catherine huffed. 

"Oh! " Natalia felt uncomfortable at the word, she didn't know why, but she didn't like to hear that news. 

"You seem jealous " Catherine teased. 

"No, I am not. Catherine? How? He is your father" Natalia was uncomfortable with these talks. 

"Yeah, and he and my mother are friends, they couldn't get more then friendship, until they turned bitter. You are a better option then those mistresses any day" Catherine said, "I wish my parents were in love, but they are not. They can never be. And my mother is so ill that.. " she wiped a tear. 

"I am sorry Catherine, its just feels awkward... I am sorry" Natalia looked away. 

William was asleep by now, she just pat his back with love. 

"Catherine? If.. If you had to marry the prince.. All of a sudden.. Unexpectedly someday.. Like I had to.. What would you do? " Natalia asked, recalling what Steven told her. 

"I am a princess, my whole is life is full of unexpected events, I am always ready for whatever comes" she replied. 

Natalia nodded and smiled faintly. She realized what a mess she had landed up in. Royal life was tough, and being a queen was the toughest. She didn't only have the duties of a queen, but also of a wife, who had to keep her husband to herself, even if she didn't like it. 

*******  
Natalia is given sometime.   
She has competition too.   
No one likes Rosita 


	13. Part 13

Steven kept thinking about Natalia, her beautiful image from the rain, the taste of her lips, the feeling of her delicate body in his arms. He treasured her so much. Ever since he saw her, he had completely forgotten about Rosita. 

Rosita was a princess, of a land Steven had conquered. As per tradition, she was made the victorious king's mistress. She was betrothed to another prince and Steven had taken her just a week before her marriage. She was innocent, and sweet, but the bitter life she had to live made her what she became. 

She was a good distraction for Steven, from his problems, from his fights with his wives. But she wasn't his wife. He couldn't share his feelings, his worries, his pain with her. He couldn't love her. She was just a means of pleasure. 

But Natalia, she was his wife. He could open up to her, like he did the previous night. And so he decided to give her the time she needed to accept him. 

_____

They reached the kingdom of Maximia, where they were welcomed with great hospitality. 

"My dear friend" King Eric stepped forward to give Steven a brotherly hug. 

"Respectful Queen, welcome" Queen Rowena greeted Natalia, "It is a pleasure to finally meet the 100th queen of Rogeria. 

Natalia just smiled. Catherine curtsied and then hugged her mother-in-law to be. Princess Wanda stepped forward to meet Natalia. 

Natalia's heart ached. In front of her was the girl Buchanan would marry, the man she had loved with all her heart. 

"Greetings, my Queen" Wanda said. 

Natalia nodded, she felt too uncomfortable. She stepped forward and grabbed hold of Steven's arm. 

He was shocked, "Is everything alright? My beautiful queen? " he asked in a whisper. 

"My king, I.. I don't feel well" she said, her breathing fast. 

"The queen needs some rest, she isn't feeling well" Steven announced. 

"Oh my! Please, King Steven, proceed towards your room. We thought you both would like to share the room" Queen Rowena said. 

"Yes, Thank you" Steven said, and then taking Natalia's arm, her put it around his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. 

Natalia was so full of emotions, she closed her eyes and rested her head in his shoulder, as he carried her away. 

Steven lay her on the bed and adjusted the pillows behind her back. 

"My beautiful queen, compose yourself, we are here with a purpose " he said. 

"I am sorry, my king. I.. I just.. I am sorry" she said, "I won't let you down"

She was having too many emotions, and one was so new and disturbing to her. She should be more insecure and jealous of Wanda. But she forgot about her as soon as she was out of her vicinity. She was thinking more of Rosita. Looking at Steven, all she could think of was Rosita and Steven's likeness for her. She couldn't believe she was thinking of a mistress when she is herself a queen. And she didn't even love her husband. 

Steven took his robes off, and was topless as he stood in front of her. Natalia bit her lip. She hated being attracted to him. He ruined her life, she should not harbor feelings for him. 

"You should change too, and relax" he said. 

"Our trunks haven't arrived" she replied, a little bitterly. Why was she thinking about Rosita again.

"Take off the heavy covers, at the very least" he said, "should I help you? "

"No! " she jumped and wrapped her arms around her legs defensively, "I'll wait... For my clothes"

Steven smirked and got close, putting his arms on either side of her, his eyes looking into hers. Her heart raced. 

"Don't worry, my beautiful queen" he said in his husky voice, "I won't do it "

"I'll do it myself " she said. 

"Okay" he said. 

He wasn't moving away and held her eyes, she was so scared of him doing it, that she started doing it herself, quickly pulling her thick velvet dress down, and getting out of it. She was only in her thin corset. 

She was already scared, with Steven towering her, her fight with her emotions, and then suddenly she saw a large lizard. 

"Aaaaahhh" she screamed and wrapped her arms around Steven's neck, hugging him tight, pulling him to herself. 

Steven was on her, holding her waist. 

"What happened?! " he asked. 

"Lizard!! " she said

"Where? " he moved away to see, "let me cut it in two"

"No!! " she pulled him back, "no, no, eww please, no" 

He fell on her again, his head on her chest, as she held him close. 

"Whatever pleases you my beautiful queen" he said softly, holding her waist gently. 

Natalia peeked over and saw the lizard staring at her. 

"Oh God!! " she hid her face in Steven's shoulder. The lizard was walking closer, Natalia wrapped her legs around his torso. 

Steven started laughing, "My beautiful queen, relax. Let me take care of this "

He said, moving up and cupping her cheeks, "just wait" 

He eased her back on the bed, and stepped out. 

"No, my king" she said. 

"Shsh!! Its just a stupid lizard, I am a warrior, my beautiful queen" he said, frowning. 

Natalia hid her face in the blanket. 

"Is it gone? " she asked 

"Just a second" he replied, "done"

Natalia looked out, Steven stood by the window, "Its gone, my beautiful queen"

Natalia sighed in relief. Steven smirked. He walked close to her, and got back to the same position, almost towering her. 

"My beautiful queen? I think you owe me a favor" he said. 

Natalia's mouth fell open, and he grabbed her lower lip into his mouth. 

She closed her eyes and was about to give in, but then she thought of Rosita, and snapped her eyes open, pushing him away. 

Steven was extremely shocked. 

"I am sorry my king, you said you are giving me time to adjust" she said. 

Steven sighed, "But you owe me a favor" he said. 

"Think of something else" she said, "I will not.. I am not a fill in for Rosita"

Steven couldn't believe his ears. 

******  
Natalia is so cute.   
She is so jealous of Rosita  
Do give your reviews.


	14. Part 14

Steven couldn't hold his smile back, as he stared at the flushed cheeks of his youngest wife. 

"My beautiful queen, are you jealous of Rosita? " he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No" she immediately said, then lowered her eyes, "Yes" she said almost inaudibly. 

"Yes? " Steven tried hard not to laugh. 

"I vowed to always be honest to you" she said. 

"Why are you jealous? " he asked. 

"I am your wife, she is a mistress, she is pregnant and... You love her" Natalia spoke quickly, saying the last words slowly. 

"Well" Steven stood up and paced slowly around the room, his hands folded behind, "three out of those four, are facts. One, isn't "

"She isn't pregnant? " Natalia asked, jumping to a conclusion. 

"She is" Steven turned to face her, "I don't love her"

Natalia bit her lip, "You.. Spend.. They say.. "

"I did spend a lot of time with her, she was fragile and innocent when I got her, and a very good distraction from my problems, but I do not love her, my beautiful queen. Love is the feeling I never felt for a woman. " he explained. 

Natalia lowered her eyes, and Steven could feel her tense muscles relaxing a bit. 

"My king, I.. I am sorry" she said. 

"For being jealous? " he laughed, "No, my beautiful queen" he sat down beside her and caressed her cheek, "I am glad, I want you to feel possessive for me, its something my wives never did"

Natalia smiled a bit, and he was leaning to kiss her again, but the door knocked and the servants had arrived with their luggage. 

______

There was celebration at the castle, many Kings, Queens and princes had come for the ceremony. That night, a special party was organized, to welcome the guests. 

Natalia was dressed in a beautiful navy blue gown, her hair loose on her back, her 100th queen tiara secured on her head. She looked royally beautiful and fresh. 

Steven couldn't take his eyes of her, he internally laughed at her childish jealousy, she need not be jealous of anyone, she was all he had ever needed. 

If he had been happier with his wives, he would have never had any mistresses in his castle. His illegitimate sons hurt his heart. He had sons, yet he had only one heir to the throne, and that weakened him. Not only was he in danger from his step brother, but also from Eric, King of Maximia. He knew King Eric would want to try and kill him, and then possibly kill Buchanan too once he has a son. A little king would not be able to rule, and would need his grand father's help. Making Wanda, the 100th queen was their motive as well. But Steven destroyed it. He had his 100th queen, he would soon have more heirs too. 

King Steven had the same idea as well, but not to kill Prince Pietro. Once King Eric dies, Steven would take him as his student, and train him, getting the kingdom as almost his own. The idea was to get Catherine and Pietro's children to be trained in Rogeria too, raised by his queens. 

All that could wait, and he decided to focus on his beautiful queen. He watched as King T'Challa of Wakanda asked her for a dance. He smiled as she thought of ways to refuse. He caught her eye, and she pleaded with her eyes to help her. He smiled, finished his drink, and walked towards her. 

"I am sorry, dear friend" Steven said, standing by her side, and her immediately holding onto his arm for support and safety, "The 100th queen, shall dance only with her king" he lied. The amazing part of the 100th queen tale was, he could create as many stories and rules as he wanted. 

"I am sorry, dear friend. Enjoy, precious Queen" he bowed and walked away. 

"You would have to dance with me now, I owe you one more favor now" he teased her. She nodded and walked with him to the dance floor. He took her waist, and she carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, while the other was in his grip. 

"That wasn't true, was it? " she asked. 

"No, my beautiful queen. It would have been rude to tell him off otherwise. And it would keep everyone away now" he said with a smirk on his face. 

They danced gracefully, with him twirling her from time to time, her gown flying with her, and then landing safely in his arms. 

"You are quite a dancer, my queen" he said. 

"I always.. " she couldn't continue, she practiced, because she wanted to dance with Buchanan one day. She looked at him and found him dancing with Wanda. Both of them lost in thoughts, distracted, their bodies close but minds far apart. 

"He has to go a long way, before... " Steven caught her watching Buchanan, "Are you alright? "

She nodded, he pulled her closer into his body. 

"Are you jealous of.. Her? " he tilted his head in Wanda's direction. 

Her eyes filled with tears, "I.. I don't want to be" she said with a heavy voice, "Its sinful to even.. "

"Its alright, my beautiful Queen" he said, and she looked into his eyes, surprised, "You cannot fight with your feelings, its too early for... " he swallowed, this was just too messed up to talk about, "You can assure yourself by... I am his dad.... Certainly better then him, that way" he tried to lower the mood. 

She finally chuckled, and a smile appeared on her lips. He leaned close but twirled her again, pulling her into his arms, where her back met his chest. His arm wrapped around her belly. He moved her hair to the other side, and gently kissed the angle of her neck and shoulder. 

"You smell wonderful, my beautiful queen" he said, his nose brushing her neck, as he took in a deep breath. 

She smiled, even blushed and he pulled her back to the dancing position. 

They were lost in each other, and Natalia for the moment, forgot about everything else. 

******  
She is innocent and sweet.   
Steven can woo her easily.   
But would he love her back?   
Do give your reviews.


	15. Part 15

After the dinner, Natalia returned to their room. Steven stayed with the kings to discuss some political matters. Their discussion continued till midnight. 

When Steven finally got up and walked out, Buchanan held his arm and stopped him. 

"Father.. I.. " he was hesitant and confused, Steven held his shoulder. 

"What is it, son? " He asked, genuinely. 

"Nata.. I mean.. Its the birthday of.. The 100th queen" Buchanan said, "I.. Got this.. Please give this to her" he handed out a box to him, "I had it.. Made... Way earlier.. Please, father"

Steven sighed, "I will" he said and turned to leave. 

"Father? " Buchanan called out, "Is she.. Happy? "

Steven turned to face him again, "She is, son" he pat his shoulder, "And I would make sure she stays happy "

Buchanan smiled faintly and they both headed toward their rooms. 

______

Natalia sat on the bed, reading a book. She tried to sleep but didn't succeed. 

William rushed in and climbed the bed, hugging her tight, "Happy birthday day, mommy" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and presenting a rose. 

"Oh my baby" she kissed his cheeks, "How did you know? And why are you still awake? "

"Father told me, and he woke us all up" he replied. 

"Happy birthday, 100th Queen" Catherine and Wanda entered next, with maids who showered flowers as Natalia got up and walked towards them, "sorry for the unannounced arrival, my queen. King Steven wanted us to surprise you" Wanda apologized. 

"Its alright, thank you so much" Natalia smiled. Catherine hugged her. 

"We didn't know before hand to bring gifts, we'll arrange in the morning " she said. 

"Its not a problem, this is more special then gifts" Natalia said. 

"Good night, see you at the celebrations, tomorrow " Catherine said. 

"Goodnight, mommy" William said. 

"Goodnight, my sweet baby" Natalia messed his hair, and they all left the room. 

Natalia smiled and was walking back to her bed, when suddenly her belly was grabbed from behind. 

"Happy birthday, my beautiful queen" he said in a husky whisper near her ear. 

She couldn't control her intense blush,  "Thank you, my king " she replied. 

He moved back, and gently turned her, taking her hand and putting a beautiful, delicate gold bracelet on it, and then kissed her wrist. 

"Its so beautiful, thank you" she said with a smile. 

He moved closer and pulled her into a hug, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked her hair gently, and kissed her head. 

"My beautiful queen, I shall grant you more then this petty gift. Being a king, I grant you the sole ruler ship of three villages, grant you four horses, and three big boxes of gold and ornaments" he said. 

"I don't need any of those, my king. I just need some.. Happiness" she said. 

"I know " he moved back and held her chin, gently, "But this is your right, as the 100th queen"

She nodded, and lowered her eyes. 

"There is something else I need to give you" he said, taking out the small box, "this is from our son"

"Our son? " Natalia was confused, if William was willing to give something, he would have given it himself. 

"Buchanan" Steven said, crushing Natalia's heart, "says he got it made before.. "

She took the box with shaky hands, and hesitantly opened it. Her eyes were full of tears as she stared at the beautiful pendant. She recalled liking a similar one, Buchanan had gotten the same design, except this was bigger, with original gems and real gold, unlike the one she liked. 

Steven wiped her tear, "You need to be happy today, my beautiful queen"

"I cannot take this, anymore.. Please return it, my king" she said with a broken heart, and heavy voice. 

"Why? Look, I know the circumstances were different, but.. A gift is a gift, you should take and honor his gesture. He hasn't done anything wrong, its my fault. You are my wife, you can take this as the queen, as his step mother" he said. 

Natalia couldn't take it anymore, how easy was it for him to call Buchanan her step son. She loved him, she had felt so many emotions for him, and then one night changed her fate forever. She broke down in his arms and cried, her knees giving up as she collapsed on the floor. 

"I don't want this" she took the bracelet off and threw it away, "I don't want your villages, horses, ornaments" her cries came out as painful shrieks, "I just want my happiness back "

She got up, to run away, but he caught her wrist and held her back, "You cannot humiliate me this way, stay here and cry. I shouldn't have passed this" he took the box from her and taking the pendant out, he threw it harshly on the floor, a few gems broke free, "You shall never speak of him again, you are my queen, MY QUEEN!!! " he yell, "and I think it would be better if Buchanan gets married now"

Natalia just kept crying, his arms held hers, she couldn't even stand. 

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, she screamed and cried, holding onto his robes. 

"Let it all out, my beautiful queen" he said patting her head, "You have held it for too long, let it go now. Accept your fate and try to move on. You are my queen, the 100th queen, you need to be stronger". 

Natalia cried and cried, then her cries turned to sobs, and then her tears became silent. Steven carried her in his arms and lay her on the bed, kissing her forehead. He lay beside her, and pulled her into his arms. 

"Go to sleep, my beautiful queen" he rubbed her back, "with the new day, wake up with new strength "

"I cannot " she finally spoke again, "I cannot be stronger, I cannot be your queen"

"You have to, you have no choice" he said. She didn't have the strength to fight, so she just closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

******  
Poor Nat.   
Steven is so ruthless.   
Anyways, I hope you liked the update.   



	16. Part 16

Natalia was on the floor, gathering the gifts from the floor. She took Buchanan's pendant, and the gems, and secured it back in the box. She  took the bracelet, it wasn't damaged at all, even though it was delicate, she put it back on. 

The maids arrived and after a long bath, she was dressed up for the celebrations. 

Natalia decided to meet Steven before she could be a part of those celebrations. 

"I need to see my king, please find him" Natalia told the maids. 

"My queen, the king is in the bathing chambers" the maid replied.  

"Then I'll visit him there" she said and got up. 

______

Steven was in the large bathing pool, surrounded by maids who were cleaning him. He had his eyes closed, his head resting on the edge, his arms spread on it. 

"The 100th queen wishes to enter" the guard outside announced. 

"My queen doesn't need permissions to see me" Steven replied after a smirk of happiness. 

He opened his eyes, "Leave" he told the maids, "My queen is here"

The maids left giggling as Natalia walked in. 

"Welcome, my beautiful queen. This is a place none of queens or mistresses have ever entered. How may I serve you? " he turned to face her folding his arms and putting his chin on them. 

"I... " She was a bit uncomfortable, he was naked, and alone. 

"From your looks, I guess you are not here to enjoy a warm bath with your husband" he cocked an eyebrow. 

"No!! " she said quickly, "No, my king.. I.. I just came here to... Apologize " 

"Apologize? For what? " he asked. 

"For my rude behavior, last night" she said, her eyes lowered, her hands nervously rubbing each other, "I shouldn't have, I am really very sorry for what happened. Please, forgive me, my king"

"Well" he sighed, "I want to punish you" 

Natalia looked up, scared. 

"By asking you to help me bath, finish the task of the maids, but.... " he started to rise, Natalia got very scared, she turned, not wanting to watch him completely naked in broad daylight. 

Steven grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He walked close to Natalia, grabbed her elbow, and turned her gently. 

"But, you are my queen" he caressed her cheek, "you should never do a maid's job. I could still ask you to join me for a bath "

Natalia flinched, and he smirked, "But, you are already dressed and look so perfect. I don't wanna change it" 

"So, you are forgiven. My beautiful queen" he said. 

"Thank you" she replied. 

He took both of her hands, and smiled, seeing the bracelet back on her wrist. He placed gentle kisses on both of her hands. 

"There is a celebration awaiting you, my beautiful queen" he said. 

"I'll wait... For you" she replied. 

He smiled and she turned to walk away. 

______

As she was walking back to her room, Buchanan crossed her path. 

"Na... My queen" he bowed in front of her, stopping her. She was stoned. 

"Many, many happy returns of the day" he presented a white rose. 

Natalia couldn't refuse it, there were guards, standing at a distance. What they spoke couldn't be heard but their actions would definitely be seen. She couldn't refuse and spread word of being jealous from the heir of Rogeria. 

She took the flower, carefully, trying to not to touch his skin even in the slightest, "Thank you" she replied. 

He straightened himself and smiled. 

"Look, My pr.. Buchanan" she said his name for the first time ever, gathering all of her courage, "I am your father's wife. I have duties. You have already gifted me something I might have lost forever had you not intervened. I owe you my dignity and respect. And therefore, any more gift is worthless, and a disgrace. We.. " she tried to hold back her tears, "We are related in a way that.. Please don't make it anymore difficult then it already is. I have vowed to be honest, faithful and devoted to king and kingdom. Let me put my heart and soul into the commitments I made"

Buchanan had his head lowered, he didn't have words. He smiled painfully , "I am glad to see you so brave, my queen. I wish you the best" he turned and started to walk away. 

Natalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This needed closure. 

She was still in a weak state when an arm touched her back. She snapped her eyes open, and found Steven by her side. All dressed and ready. 

"Are you alright? " he asked. 

She nodded, and he held his arm out for her to take. She slid his arm under his, holding it, as they walked towards the grand hall. 

*****  
I know, short update.   
Next will compensate.   
Do give your reviews.


	17. Part 17

Natalia cut the huge cake and everyone cheered and clapped. She received many gifts from the queens and princesses that were present. The feast went on for long. 

Natalia was in Steven's arms, dancing gracefully. 

"I love that smile on your lips, my beautiful queen" Steven said as her smile brightened, "I wish to know what causes it"

She tilted her head towards William, who was trying to mimic the dance steps with a young princess. 

"He is so cute" she said, her cheeks flushing. 

"He is " Steven replied, turning her, and holding her from behind. 

"Keep smiling this way, my beautiful queen" he whispered in her ear. 

Natalia's eyes caught Buchanan dancing with Wanda. He was trying to move on, putting on a smile with force, trying to start a conversation. Natalia was happy, she always knew he belonged to Wanda and she felt guilty of their relationship. But now it was all in the past. What amazed Natalia was. No matter how hard Buchanan tried, Wanda was lost in thoughts and couldn't catch up. She wasn't smiling, she felt lost. 

She knew that state, and there could be only one explanation. Wanda was being forced in this relationship, much like Buchanan himself was. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Steven's lips on her jaw. 

The rest of the day, Natalia only had Wanda on her mind. She decided to confront her at night. 

"I need to see the princess" she told the informers, who returned a while later with the message that the princess awaited her. 

"My queen" Wanda curtsied, "I am sorry, I didn't want to cause trouble, but I am not in the position to leave the room"

"Privacy" Natalia said, and all maids left the room. Natalia stepped forward and took Wanda's hand, cupping her cheek with the other. Even though they were roughly the same age, Natalia was going to be her mother in law, that changed their equation. 

"You aren't happy, are you? " she asked, sounding empathic , "I saw it in your eyes, Princess. This marriage is against your will"

Wanda couldn't hold it back anymore, and she broke down, hugging Natalia. Natalia let her calm down, rubbing her hair gently, "Shsh!! Its alright, calm down. Just calm down " she kept saying. 

Natalia took her to the bed and settled her, sitting beside her and taking her hand, "Tell me, what is that bothers you"

Wanda was hesitant, but looking into Natalia's eyes, she trusted her, "I.. I am in love.. With Prince Loki of Asgard" she told her. 

"Why don't you tell your father? " Natalia asked. 

"Asgard isn't a friend country, we are enemies. I didn't know he was a prince.. We just met at a carnival and.. I was already betrothed but.. I couldn't contain my heart.. He is so charming and.. Father would.. " she sobbed, "Moreover, our relations with Rogeria are off much greater value"

"I am so sorry" Natalia pat her cheek, "I wish I could change this, but my hands are tied "

"Its alright, my queen. I understand " Wanda said, "What scares me is.. He might wage a war soon, he wouldn't give up on me. And I cannot fo anything to prevent it"

Natalia feared it. She recalled what Steven's fears were. But she wasn't sure if she could tell him. 

_____

Steven entered their room at night and was mesmerized by the view. Natalia stood by the window, moonlight falling on her, making her shine. Her peach night gown, with roses on the borders of her deep neck that exposed her cleavage to a max, little red dots filling the rest of the netted covering on the silk. Her hair falling on her back. She simply stole his breath. 

He walked close to her and took a long deep breath, that startled her. 

"Relax, my beautiful queen. Its me" he said, and the taking her waist, he turned her, her hands touched his chest. 

"Why do you have to keep the distance? " he asked, his hand caressing her neck, down to her cleavage. 

"My king , I need to ask you something " she said. 

"No" he pulled her closer, "not before you pay your debts, remember? You owe me"

She gave him a slight annoyed look, and he smirked, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

"You can ask, while I adore your flawless skin" he said. 

"How are Rogeria's relations with Asgard? " she asked. 

He pulled her closer and then pushed her to the bed. She landed with her back on the bed, her arms spread behind. He towered her, unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Friendly, king Thor is one of my closest friends" he said, descending to kiss her cleavage, she grabbed the sheets hard and closed her eyes. 

"And Prince Loki? " she asked. 

"What about him? He is adopted, no body cares about him" he replied, his hands moving up to move her dress down her shoulders. 

Natalia shrugged her shoulders and moved back, sitting up, folding her hands around her knees. 

"This isn't fair, my beautiful queen" Steven's voice sounded like William when he didn't get what he wanted, Natalia couldn't control her laugh. 

"You promised, my king" she said. 

Her voice was seductive to his ears, "My beautiful queen, I have troubles with control when you behave this queenly" he said, grabbing her angle, and pulled her, and she was again lying beneath him. 

She held his face, "No, my king, you promised. A king never breaks his promise " she said, "My debts are clear now"

He held her waist, "that's up to me to decide" 

He dug his face in the valley of her breasts again, and it tickled her, when his kisses were fast and demanding, instead of slow and intimidating. She laughed and that turned him on further. 

"Are Maximia and Asgard enemies? " she asked, controlling her laugh. 

"Kind of, King Odin had demanded Wanda's hand for Loki when they were kids. But Eric wanted Thor to be his son-in-law, since he was the crown prince while Loki is adopted. The refusal didn't go well with King Odin. They are not terms ever since" he explained, kissing her neck now. 

Natalia was alert, this wasn't what she thought. Loki was probably plotting revenge. Poor Wanda did not know. This was far twisted then she thought. 

When she stopped laughing, Steven looked up. 

"What happened? " he asked. 

"My king, I need to sleep " she said. 

Steven didn't argue with her and nodded, sensing a change of mood, he didn't want to ruin the moment. He moved off her and he turned her face away. She kept on thinking, debating with herself on what her next step should be. 

 

*******  
Uhm, Steve Nat are still getting playful.   
OmG, Wanda, loki, 


	18. Part 18

Steven watched Natalia feeding William with so much love and care, his heart melted. Samuel saw his smile. 

"The 100th Queen is very kind" he said. 

"Yes, Samuel she is" Steven said with so much adoration, "You know, Samuel. She is exactly the kind of wife I always wished for. Beautiful, delicate, compassionate, so loving. And she... I finally have a wife I can talk to"

"I am happy for you my king" Samuel pat his back.   
________

Natalia was confused, she knew something and she couldn't tell anyone of her suspicions. Telling Steven would be the right thing, but how could she breach the confidentiality of Wanda. She trusted her enough to share her worries. Natalia couldn't pass it on. 

But if Loki indeed tired to wage a war, Buchanan might get in trouble, and Catherine's to be husband too. 

She decided to talk to Wanda. 

"Do you know, in your childhood? " she started. Wanda nodded, "Don't you think he might be doing it for revenge? "

"Why this? He could have waged a war easily and taken me captive. We done stand a chance against Asgard's large army. And everybody knows King Steven won't go against his friend" Wanda replied. 

"Its dangerous, Wanda. We need to do something about it. Tell your father, I'll convince my King to keep calm. Don't let this become a war" Natalia tried to convince her. 

"My queen, I did. I did tell him but he says Prince Loki is adopted, he is of no use " she started crying, "I am not a princess, I'm a way for my father to win kingdoms"

Natalia recalled what Steven had told her about King Eric's intentions. 

"Then let me tell my King to sort this out. He'll surely have a way" Natalia said. 

"I trust you, my Queen. Do whatever you think, might help me" she said. Natalia hugged Wanda and consoled her. 

_______

Steven was lying on the bed. Natalia set down beside him, and he took her hand, playing with her fingers.

"My beautiful Queen " he kissed her wrist, "what is it that bothers you? "

She didn't know what to do, "My king, I... I need someone to.. I don't who to trust and talk to, about.. "

He sat up and looked into her eyes, "Talk to me, my beautiful queen. I am there for you " he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"No, my king.. I cannot.. You are the king and.. " she bit her lip. 

"Is it about your Queen duties? " he asked. She eagerly nodded. 

"You need a trustworthy advisor" he said, "where shall I find such a person right now, we are not in Rogeria, my beautiful queen"

"But.. Its urgent and I don't really know what to do" she said, "I should tell you but.. I can't. It's very complicated "

"My beautiful queen" he held her hands to stop her from panicking, "relax. Tell me. I would listen to it as your husband, the king shall not intervene until you decide after your husband's advice. " 

She took a deep breath. There was no other way, this was necessary, she had to tell him. 

"My king, Princess Wanda " she hesitated, "she.. She is in love with Prince Loki of Asgard and.. She fears he would wage war on them"

Steven heard her calmly, then smirked. 

"Well, my dear wife, that solves most of the problems then" he said. 

"What? How? " she was curious. 

"You.. As the 100th queen, shall send a spy to Asgard and inform the prince that the prince of Rogeria doesn't intend on marrying the princess. But is helpless due to this sister's betrothal, which is important for Rogeria's connection. You shall ask King Steven, that is me, to invite King Thor and his family for the weddings. You meet with Queen Jane, setup the connection and then ask Buchanan and Loki to switch places during the wedding. The priest shall announce names in a very low voice so that Eric doesn't hear" he explained it to her. 

"Switch sides? How? We can switch brides maybe, with the veil but.. Grooms? " she was very confused. 

"Well, as the 100th queen, you fear of a bad omen and want the Prince's face covered" he winked at her. Her mouth fell open at his clever mind. She was proud of her decision of telling him, "After the wedding is over. King Steven would be surprised as much as others. You and Queen Jane along with Buchanan, shall announce of the need to unite two lovers"

Natalia was amazed and sat back, taking mental notes of the whole plan. 

"I shall demand the weddings now, that your advisor came up with such great plans. The name of the king is clear, the queens, always have such doings " he said, "and remember, make everyone believe that Buchanan was the one who told you about this. You and Wanda need to contact him and explain everything, but do not tell Wanda of the switch until its time. We cannot trust her. It could be a reverse plan"

"They'll all get their love" she said with a smile on her face, "my king, you are amazing "

He smirked and boasted his pride. 

Natalia moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I owed you again" she blushed. 

"Oh my beautiful queen, you owe me a lot. But first, let's execute the master plan" he said. 

She nodded and got up, "I would love to learn more from you, my king"

"You shall, my beautiful queen. After all, you are the 100th queen" he said. 

She blushed heavily and then walked out to meet Wanda. To unite her with the man she loved. And with this she had another mission in mind. To find a perfect bride for Buchanan, so that he isn't left alone. 

*******  
I had a little block with these few chapters, but its sorted.   
Also I couldn't type. Too lazy  
Anyways, do give your reviews.


	19. Part 19

Natalia did as per plan. She got Wanda to tell Buchanan, in person, what she felt for Loki. Buchanan promised her to help. But they didn't tell her anything else. 

Natalia told Wanda she would ask Steven to invite King Thor and his family for Pietro and Catherine's wedding. 

Steven agreed to the proposal by King Eric, that they'll get Pietro, Catherine and Wanda, Buchanan married before Pietro's heir coronation. Steven also send an invitation to King Thor to arrive with his family and King Eric couldn't refuse. 

The grand celebration couldn't take place in the castle, so they all shifted to the larger fort on the outskirts of Maximia. The Queen and Princesses stayed in a separate area, while the kings and princes had their own area, with maids and mistresses to serve them. 

Natalia took little William with her. She was grateful to be not sharing the room with her husband anymore, but she also missed him. 

Steven lay on the floor, resting his back on the large cushions, as they watched the dancers. Thor rested beside him. Both held glasses of wine. 

"You don't seem interested in the beauty anymore " Thor teased Steven. 

"I don't have to.. My youngest wife is far from beautiful, and delicate then these fae ones" Steven sipped from his glass. 

Thor chuckled, "Looks like my friend is finally falling in love. "

"Nah, I don't believe in love" Steven said, "Only Thor Odinson can love just one woman" 

Thor laughed, "I believe, you would too, my friend. You just haven't found your Jane. Or maybe, you have" he winked. 

"I just want more heirs" Steven said. 

"There is a saying, 'Young queens make the strongest heirs'" Thor said, "What's stopping you? "

"She is.. Reluctant " Steven said. 

Thor smiled, "And you care? My friend, you care so much about her"

"Yeah, I do because I wronged her, I owe her this at the very least. But, she is the 100th queen, and she is so weak, so delicate, I don't understand how I " Steven rubbed his forehead. 

"Jane was a commoner too, and she is still delicate. But these women are stronger then the princesses in many ways. Train her, Steven" Thor advised. 

"I guess, I would have to. She needs proper training. But, first I need my heir" Steven said. 

"You need to win her heart for that" Thor said. 

Steven rolled his eyes. 

______

Jane and Natalia had been chatting for quite a while too. 

"There really are no mistresses in Asgard? " Natalia asked with wide open eyes. 

"No" Jane said with a laugh, "Father forbids it. There can only be five wives for the king, and three for a prince. But, Thor and Loki both prefer just one wife"

"My Queen, does Loki, really? " she wasn't sure if she should ask but she still did. 

"He does. Loki knew about the refusal of king Eric, and he always fantasized about the girl. When he finally saw her, he fell head over heels for her" Jane said. 

"Would they actually wage a war? If it comes to that? " Natalia asked. 

"They would, I am sure. Thor went against everyone to marry me, a common, poor, weak girl. When his childhood fiance, a fierce warrior, Sif, was still there. And Loki sided with him. They always have each other's backs. Thor would risk anything for him" Jane explained. 

"You and Wanda are really lucky" Natalia sighed, "Its almost impossible to find someone who loves you, just you"

"You are the 100th queen, Natalia" Jane put her hand on her shoulder, "And King Steven, never had a chance at love. Maybe, you'll find him as your soulmate too"

"And share him with two queens, and many mistresses" Natalia sighed, the queens didn't care about him but her mind was fixed on Rosita and her child, "He... He and I.. He only wants heirs, and he wants to come close, but I am so scared.. "

"You both haven't? " Jane was shocked. 

The horrible memory gave her chills, "Just once. I got so scared after that" 

Jane held her hand, "Has he been rude? Or anything "

"No, he has been gentle, he agreed to give me space when I demanded, he never hurt me again. I just.. I can't " Natalia didn't know how to explain, her story was much more complicated. 

"Well, all I can say is, the more you keep him waiting, the more he'll be drawn to you, and.. " Jane winked. 

Natalia blushed. She then remembered another task up her sleeve, "Queen Jane. Do you know of a prospective bride? For.. You know "

Jane smiled, "I had someone in mind for Loki, if Wanda" she gestured towards a girl sitting on the far end. 

"That is Princess Maria of Shieldion" Jane said, "she is sweet, fierce, and would make a perfect queen"

Natalia smiled. Maria looked about Buchanan's age, a little elder to herself, but that didn't matter. She decided to find out more about her. 

"Thank you, queen Jane" Natalia said. 

"No problem. Now, let me give you some tips to keep those mistresses away from your husband" Jane said. 

"No, I.. If he's away from them, he'll be close to me" Natalia said. 

Jane laughed out loud, "What do you want? "

"I don't know. I wish, I did. I wish I had.. He's so.. I don't know " Natalia said. 

They both kept on chatting and then joined the other queen's to select dresses and jewelry for the brides. 

*******  
Thor and Jane are playing cupids.   
Natalia isn't sure what she wants.   
The wedding would be rushed.   
And then the real track starts.   
Do give your reviews.


	20. Part 20

( 1 week later) 

Steven and his family left for Rogeria after their plan succeeded. Natalia had been scared, but Buchanan spoke for her whenever needed, and Jane backed her too. The blame never reached Steven. But Eric knew the mastermind behind such a huge plot. 

Catherine was married to Pietro and safe. Pietro did love her. And no king or crown prince could do their first queen any harm. Wanda was married off to Loki as planned. And Buchanan was returning single. 

They had left at night, due to the bitterness that sprout between the kingdoms. Eric so furious, but had to restrain himself. Their were many kings present who would easily side Steven. And probably his son would too. Pietro seemed to know about his sister's choice and was happy for her. 

_____

Natalia was in her carriage, wearing Steven's favorite night gown, that he had specially made for her as a gift. It was white, with a deep neck, showing her cleavage off to a great extend, delicate work on borders and fabric so soft and thin, it wouldn't stand much. 

Natalia was asleep, with William by her side. So tired and exhausted after all the weddings preparations and her efforts to get Wanda with Loki. 

Everything was peaceful, until her carriage came to an abrupt halt, disturbing her sleep. She woke up, and then she heard the clashing of swords, screams of pain. She peeked out of the window to find blood everywhere. 

"Mommy!! " William was scared, waking up to the worst nightmare come true. 

"Don't be scares, Will" she hugged him, "we'll be okay" she consoled him, unsure of her own words. 

She was scared and breathing heavily, with William shaking in her arms. There was no sound after a few minutes of constant war. She didn't know what happened. Who won? Her side? Was her husband alive? Was he fine? Was Buchanan okay? Questions rose in her mind and she couldn't find the answers without risking herself. 

After a few, silent moments, which felt like ages to her, the door of her carriage opened. 

She had decided to give up her life if it came to that, but not submit to another king, not again, not on any cost. 

Relief seeped through her, as her husband's face appeared in front of her. 

"Are you alright? " he asked, his face worried, he was in his night robes too, a little blood stained the perfect white fabric. 

"Daddy!! " William hugged him. 

Natalia was speechless and motionless. 

"Come, we need to go. More of them must be arriving " Steven said, holding his hand out for her to take. 

Natalia put a shaky hand in his, and stepped out with weak limbs, finding the sky clearing up, but the sun not visible due to the thick clouds. 

Buchanan arrived behind Steven. 

"We'll take east, father. You go through the rain forest" he said, his clothes stained with blood, his face bruised. 

"Richard! " Steven called, and a young soldier stepped in front. Steven handed William to him, "change your clothes and take him home safely, no one shall know who you both are in civilian clothes. Buchanan, you do the same and take a different direction. Me and my queen shall proceed towards the forest"

They all nodded. Steven kissed William's hands, "We shall meet in Rogeria" he said. 

Natalia steppes forward and kissed his cheek, and then the soldier hurried away. 

"Come, my beautiful queen" Steven said, "we shall run now" 

Natalia held his hand and they both rushed towards the forests. 

______

It had been hours since they were on the run. The rain had started and drenched them completely. Natalia's sleek gown completely soaked and transparent. Thankfully, there were no other humans stopped, yet. 

The forest was very thick with tall trees, the sky almost invisible but the rain still falling on them. It was completely bright, and they have been running, then walking since dawn. 

Natalia was a poor girl but she had never walked this much in her entire life. Her knees were wobbly, she couldn't keep up with Steven's fast pace. He hadn't spoken ever since her dragged her along. But now she couldn't take it. Her throat was dry, her mind foggy. 

"My king" she stopped, "I cannot walk anymore" she said, falling on the ground. 

Steven turned to look at her and frowned, then bit his lip in confusion. 

"We cannot rest here, they can get to us. I cannot fight an army with this sword and no armor, especially with this rain and the thick forest" he said. 

"I.. Am sorry but I can't.. " she said, even her voice was weak now. She barely ate dinner at the palace, anxious about the plan, and she was already a weak girl. 

"Fine!! " he said, bending down, and wrapping his arms around her, he carried her bridal style, "let's go"

Natalia was dumbstruck for some while. Wasn't he tired too? He had a fight, he was walking too, and now he'll be carrying her and walking too. She had her arms around him, and her face flushed at the proximity. Her wet nipples piercing the thin fabric. 

"You look so beautiful like this, I just can't... And you are making it more difficult by staring with that open mouth" he said. 

She dropped her gaze, "How long do we have to keep going? " she asked. 

"Till we are out of Maximia's territory " he replied, not facing her, his expression stern and fixed. 

"How would we know that we are? " she asked. 

"You ask too many questions, my beautiful qu.. Wife " he said, "you'll see when we do"

She decided it wasn't the time to chit chat, so she kept her mouth shut and didn't realize when she fell asleep, cradled in his arms like that. 

*****  
I fast forwarded the other parts because we need romanogers story progress, right?   
Anyways, they are alone, in a rainforest, and he is carrying her.   
Hot times ahead.   
Do give your reviews


	21. Part 21

Natalia opened her eyes, with Steven shaking and yelling at her. His face was tense, full of worry. 

"Oh, thank God" he sighed with relief as she sat up, "I thought you had fainted and I couldn't get you.. You scared me"

"I.. I fainted? Or felt asleep? How do you tell the difference? " she asked. 

"Does your head hurt? " he asked. 

"A little " she replied. 

"You must have fainted, who sleeps when they are being carried that way, its not comfortable " he said. 

"It is" she replied, "way more comfortable then running on foot" 

He stared at her and hid a smile, "You must be hungry" he said, "wait here, I'll get some fruits"

She hurried up and grabbed his arm, "No, don't leave me alone" she said, "I'm already scared"

He smiled at her, "I am just going to climb that tree and get some fruits" he pointed at the tree beside them. 

"Okay" she said. 

He touched her cheek, affectionately and then started to move towards the tree. 

Natalia stared, amazed at his skills, as he effortlessly climbed the tree and grabbed the fruits. Jumping back, he walked back to her, and presented it to her. 

She smiled, "Thank you". 

She took a bite, then looked at him, he wasn't eating. She moved the fruit to his lips and he took a bite with a wide smile on his face, holding her hand.  His eyes getting naughtier, as he scanned her body from top to bottom. 

She felt uneasy, she was drenched in water, her thin night dress clung to her wet body so tightly, her nipples peeking through the thin fabric, it was as if she were standing naked. 

Steven moved back and let her eat normally, he took one fruit and bit it, the juice dripping from his mouth to his chin and then ran down his neck. The mild drizzle, washed it, slowly. 

Natalia looked up and couldn't take off her eyes. Her gaze was glued to the juice mixed with rain droplets, running down Steven's fine abs. 

When he caught her gazing, she quickly looked away, her breaths getting uneven.

Steven sat down and took her hand, wiping off his mouth with it. She closed her eyes, as he moved her hand down his chin, neck and then through his chest, to his fine abs. 

Natalia bit her lip, she couldn't believe the gush of hormones that filled her. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, he was her husband, and he was the most handsome. 

He moved away and she opened her eyes, only to find him getting more fruits, and then, descending on her, he crushed the fruits in his palm, the juice dripping on her lips, her neck, and her very exposed cleavage. 

The next thing she realized was his arm around her waist, his fingers in her hair, his eyes fixed on her, piercing all the way to her heart. She didn't know if her heart had beaten that loudly ever before, or had she ever breathed that way. 

Before she could process all that, his lips touched hers, sucking the juice away. She closed her eyes, and bend her neck, his lips and his tongue making their way down her throat. He didn't just suck the juice, he sucked on her fresh skin, and that made her gasp, a soft moan escaped her lips, and her fingers dug into his shoulders. His tongue licked the skin over her cleavage, and there he gently bit her. He kissed her all the way back to her lips, and then sucked hard on her soft lips, making her moan into his mouth. 

The force with which he kissed her, she couldn't bear it, she couldn't stand, she was breathless and drowsy. He pushed her against the trunk of a tree, and trapped her in his arms. 

"I cannot wait anymore, my beautiful queen" he said, his palm on her neck, fingers in her hair behind her ear, his voice deep, and desperate. 

"I want you so badly" he said. 

Natalia wanted to give in, but the thoughts if that night, the horrible way he had taken her, that look on his face. She hated it. She hated him for it. He wasn't the prince of her dreams, he wasn't her knight in shining armor. He was the one who ruined her, who forced her, he conquered her, as if she was a battle to won. 

Tears fill her eyes, as the memories of that night flooded her mind. 

"Why can't you just give in? " he asked, cupping her cheeks. 

"You can take whatever is yours, you did before, you can force me again" she said, not knowing from where the courage came. 

"Natalia!! " he shouted her name for the first time, hitting the trunk hard with his fist, "You are not my mistress to force myself on, you are not a town girl I could own, you are not a revenge on my son for betraying me anymore" he spoke loud and bitter with gritted teeth, scaring her. 

"You are my Queen! " he stated, firm for her to understand and fix in mind, "My wife! And the hundredth queen of the kingdom. And I wouldn't want any force over powering you, not even mine"

Natalia's breaths were even heavier now. The rain started in its full form again. The winds blowing harshly. Natalia wrapped her arms around her torso, she was cold, and exposed. 

"We need to get to some shelter" he said, backing off her, "Can you walk? "

She nodded, but as she did, she stumbled. Steven grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, cradling her in his arms again, holding her closer to his chest. 

"Don't faint, or fall asleep again" he said, teasing her. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, holding onto his shoulder, "I wish you hadn't.. I wish.. " she said in a whisper, not sure if she wanted him to hear her. 

"I wish I hadn't either.. But I never regret my decisions. So, all I can do is.. Apologize " he said, turning to see into her eyes, "Can you forgive me? " he asked in a heavy husky voice. And Natalia couldn't decide what she felt, or wanted to do. 

*******  
Some people are getting closer.   
Oops, no fondue, yet.   
But soon 


	22. Part 22

Steven and Natalia stayed silent, until he spotted a small cottage in the middle of the forest. 

"Finally " he said, "we are out of range of Maximia"

Natalia looked at him, confused. He carried her in, and Natalia was surprised to find the cottage cozy and warm, with a cot at the far end, a pile of fresh sheets folded at one end, a rope up to hang clothes, and a small fireplace with axe by its side. 

Steven placed Natalia on the cot and moved away. 

"Quickly, grab a sheet, and remove your clothes, you are too wet" he said. 

Natalia was again hesitant. Steven frowned then sighed, hanging a sheet on the long rope, creating a barrier. 

"There isn't anything that I haven't seen there" he said, getting out of his wet clothes and tying the sheet around his pelvis. Grabbing a towel, he three one to Natalia. 

Natalia carefully dried herself and then tied the sheet around her torso, holding the sheet to her chest, she dried her hair. 

Steven came back out of the curtain barrier, and stared at her. He was aroused but helpless. 

"Are you too cold? Should I get the wood for the fire? " he asked. 

"Not now" she said, "My king this.. "

Before she could complete her question, he answered, "We must be close to Shieldon, the king is very generous, he got these shelter homes build for wanderers, all equipped. His soldiers come and resupply time to time"

Shieldon, Natalia smiled. That meant Steven wouldn't mind sending a marriage proposal for Buchanan. 

"Did you forgive me? " he asked. 

"Its not that easy" she lowered her eyes, "You don't understand what I have been through, my king. Prince Buchanan was my savior, and you became my destroyer. You proved to be worse then George, who stalked me and my father planned me to marry of to"

Steven raised his eyebrow, curious to know her story, "George lives in my neighborhood, he is five years elder, and has been trying to get to me.. Prince Buchanan had shielded me from him during one of those red festivals, and I didn't even know he was the prince, but he protected me and.. A girl values her protector a lot" she sighed, "But George didn't stop and everyday my father thought of marrying me to him before he.. "

"You thought Buchanan loved you and wouldn't ever want other women? " Steven laughed, "He is a kid, ruled by hormones and so are you. I thought I would never ever have a mistress when I married Margaret, I didn't understand why my father had 10 mistresses when he had two beautiful wives. I did when I stepped into his shoes"

He sat down on the floor, next to her, "Life changed, Margaret and I realized after two children that we didn't have love between us. We were just.. Friends, two teenagers who were amazed by each other then and.. Now that the desire was gone... I started getting interested in more females. I was too young when I became the king, and I got to know, love isn't like that, desire is. Buchanan would have done the same. Besides, at that moment I was helpless, my beautiful queen" 

Natalia saw his eyes darken, "He is a prince, he couldn't have married you as his first wife, due to his betrothal. He couldn't have married you second until he was king, and he couldn't even take you as mistress. The prince has limitations, the king does not. No one questioned my marriage to you, but everyone would have questioned had I agreed for.. He gave me an ultimatum, and I couldn't think of.. I wish I had decided to marry you instead of.. I am sorry for what I did, my beautiful queen. Taking a woman against her will isn't what I ever did. I married Sharon, but I didn't touch her until she agreed... She isn't barren, she just doesn't let me close enough "

Natalia"s mouth opened in surprise, no one knew that, everyone assumed she couldn't conceive. 

He got up and sat beside her, taking the towel from her hand, he started drying her hair, his finger touched the back of her neck, tracing it down, tickling her. 

"And I'll be honest with you" he said, his breath touching her skin, "You are what I had always wanted, Natalia"

She looked into his eyes, and he cupped her cheek, "Your innocence, with a fire inside you that needs to break free. You make me long for you. I gave up on Sharon very easily, but with you.. Yes, I am desperate for more heirs but.. There's more then just that need. I love the taste of these lips" he traced her lower lip with his thumb, "I love the freshness of this skin" he touched her neck with his hand, "I love the fire in these eyes"

He inched in closer and Natalia, instead of pushing him away, closed her eyes and stayed. His lips found hers, and his fingers found her hair. Her hands went for his shoulders for support. He started kissing her slowly, devouring her mouth, gently and seductively. Natalia let him kiss her, she kissed him back. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, getting her on his lap. She moaned into his mouth. His hold on her tightened. He moved away to kiss the corner of her mouth, the angle of her jaw, her neck, he sucked and kissed on every inch of her neck. 

His hands grabbed moved over to the sheet that separated their skins now, but before he loosened it, he looked into her eyes. 

"May I? " he asked in a husky, seductive, desperate voice. 

*******  
Cliffhanger!!!   
Do give your reviews


	23. Part 23

Natalia gave a hesitant nod, and Steven immediately pulled her closer, and landed on the floor, gently lying her on the floor, he loosened the sheet, baring her to himself. 

Natalia's breaths accelerated, her heart hitting her chest harshly, she closed her eyes, unable to face the heat in Steven's. She felt his hand on her neck, she tried to hold onto something, but it was just the plain hard floor. She could feel his gaze fixed on her body, taking in her beauty, his hand moved down, tracing her skin, and he cupped her breast. 

"Open your eyes " he said, leaning close to her, she could feel his breath on her lips. She opened her lids to meet his eyes, her eyes were watery, fear evident. 

"Are you sure? " he asked again, his fingers brushing her cheek. 

"Yes" she replied, in a mere whisper. He smiled and his lips found hers again. 

Her hands were desperate to find something to hold on. Steven felt her, he moved up and held her wrists. 

"Hold on to me, my beautiful queen" he said, "let me be your support "

He put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned to kiss her neck. Her hands found their way to his neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

He kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck, Natalia bit her lip, a soft moan escaping her mouth. 

He cupped her breast and kissed and sucked on it. Natalia was lost in ecstasy, high of desire. 

He kissed her belly, holding her waist, he sucked on her skin. Natalia's fingers dug into his back. 

He moved away, and then held her feet. Natalia moved her neck up to see. Steven traced her soul, tickling her. He kissed the arch of her foot. 

Natalia's whole body jerked and she hid her face behind her hands. He kissed her legs, the inner of her thighs. And she held onto him. 

He spread her legs, and went for the move, as gentle as he could, but she still screamed. Her nails scratching his back. He loved the response from her, getting all the more excited.   
She started enjoying it, and her moans filled the small cottage. 

_________

Natalia lay on the cot, wrapped in two sheets. Her skin all flushed, her lips curved in a shy smile. 

After a long period f love making, Steven took her out for a natural rain shower, and then drying her he covered her with clean sheets, and settled her in. 

Then he stepped out to get some woods and start a fire. It was getting late and darkness would bring cold. 

Natalia didn't hate him, and she now respected him for at least asking for her consent. She had to fulfill her vows, provide heirs, and she gave what she could. 

He returned with woods and started the fire. His body shining in the light of the dancing flames. 

"Come, eat something " he said, putting some fruits in front of her. 

"I can't get up" she said, blushing so much, she thought her cheeks might catch fire too. 

Steven smirked, and walked to her, sitting by her side. He held a berry out, touching her lips gently. She smiled and took a bite. And then bit his finger, teasingly. But he didn't even flinch, and that made her blush even more. 

He kept feeding her, and then she managed to sit up, and taking a Berry, she fed him. He licked her fingers and she giggled. 

Natalia put her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him tight. 

"You won't leave me, right? " she asked, her voice emotional, her eyes filled with tears. 

"I won't " he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer in his arms, "I will protect you from every harm, keep you safe, and make sure, you are always happy"

He kissed her neck again, "You are mine"

"I am yours" she replied. He caressed her cheeks, and then put a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

She smiled, and he hugged her again. She put her head on his chest. 

They both lay down together on the small cot, with her body curled into his. 

And for the first time since she attended puberty, she fell asleep, safe and secure, in the arms of the man, who vowed to protect her. 

*******  
I know its short, but extending it would have reduced the essence of this chapter. Do give your reviews.


	24. Part 24

Natalia woke up just before dawn, and found Steven getting dressed. 

"Hurry up, my beautiful queen" he said throwing her night robes at her, "we need to leave as soon as the sun rises. We need to leave this forest soon, so that our people can find us"

She inspected the delicate fabric. It was all ruined. It couldn't possibly cover her well. Steven caught her in confusion and walked to her. 

"Just put it on, I'll drape this sheet over you so that you are properly covered. Your protection is my prime priority " he said tenderly. 

She smiled and did as she was told to. Steven draped the large white sheet over her torso, covering her chest and belly and pelvis, and then crossed it over her shoulders, tugging it behind her back. His smile made her feel, she looked funny.

"Do I look very stupid? " she asked in a sad voice. 

"No, you just look cute" he said kissing her forehead, "Come on now, little queen. We need to hurry"

She nodded and then followed him out of the little cottage. He held her hand, and kept her very close, knowing how prone she was, to trouble. 

"Are you tired? Should I carry you? " he asked after some time. 

She was a bit tired but she didn't want to tire him, "No" she replied. 

"Just tell me whenever you think you can't walk further" he said. 

She smiled, no one had ever pampered her like that. Her father was too ill and old to carry her even when she was five. 

The forest was getting thinner, and luckily there was no rain by then. They crossed the heavy lines of tree and soon it got clearer and they arrived at the end, the vast open roads awaiting them. 

To her surprise, a young man was already awaiting them. 

"My king! " he bowed, "Queen! "

"Great going Matt" Steven pat his back. 

"Your horse awaits, my king" he said. 

Natalia was scared, she had never ridden a horse before in her life, and he didn't mention a carriage for her. That only meant, she had to ride with Steven all the way back. 

Matt led them to a beautiful black horse with dark hair and strong legs. Steven rubbed his back and pat him with love. 

"I missed you, Blan" he said, "This is your queen, let her ride with me"

The horse tilted his head in her direction and she flinched, hiding behind Steven. 

"Are you scared? " he asked. Natalia nodded, holding on tight on his arm. 

He turned and grabbing her waist, he lifted her up and mounted her on the horse. She was shaking with fear. She couldn't sit with legs on either side. Both her legs dangled on one side. 

He quickly got up, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding for support. 

"See you in Rogeria" Steven said to Matt, who nodded, and the horse started walking. 

She was already scared when it walked, but when they got on the road, it started running and her heart pounded. She clutched onto his shirt. 

"Its alright, my beautiful queen. Nothing would happen to you " he said. 

He moved his arm back, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to sit in front of him. She was in shock with the sudden movement. 

"You can feel safe now, in my arms" he said, moving strands of hair from her face. She dug her face into his chest, and he held her with one arm. 

After sometime of riding, she got her comfortable, and sat straight, staring at the lands. The wind blowing in her face, the speed. She started to enjoy it. 

Her eyes filled up with tears again, and Steven noticed. 

"What's wrong? " he asked. 

"My mother used to tell me fairy tales, where.. Prince's on white horses took away the sad poor girls. I used to think.. Reality is so different. Poor girls don't.. " she was on the verge of crying. 

"Well, the reality is actually different " he said, "Poor girls don't become wives to princes, they become queens to kings. And, instead of white, a black horse comes but.. That's because darkness has a different charm and beauty that the brightness of light does not" 

She smiled at his words, "I was always scared of the dark"

"Are you now? " he looked into her eyes. 

She moved her head into negative. He pecked her lips gently then focussed on the road again. She rested her head on his shoulder and admired the beauty of nature. The sun was setting as they neared Rogeria, passing by the hills where she used to meet Buchanan. Her heart ached a little, but she didn't let it take over. She was a queen now, and her husband and kingdom valued above everything else. 

The gates of the huge castle opened and they moved in. Steven got off first and then helped her down. Maids rushed to her side and wrapped a thick, dark maroon, velvet shawl over her shoulders. 

"Welcome back, my king" Samuel said, "the Prince and little William are safely back too. And there's a good news. Rosita has given birth to a son"

The smile that appeared on Steven's face hurt Natalia in ways, she didn't know she could feel. He hurried away, towards the area of the mistresses, leaving her standing alone. Her heart ached. 

"Don't worry" she heard Queen Sharon's voice, and turned to face her, "that man, cannot love ant woman. Not my aunt, not me, none of his mistresses and not you. Just, don't let his actions hurt you. "

Natalia lowered her eyes, not knowing what to do and how to feel. A part of her regretted returning. He was so different when he was alone with her. 

"Come on, let's get you inside" Sharon held her shoulders and walked her in.

And Natalia's heart sank, with the thought of Steven with Rosita and their new born child. 

*******  
Rosita is back.   
Poor Nat is so jealous.   
What would happen next?   
Do give your reviews.   
And guys sorry for the delay but I have serious fatigue of my hands due to excessive use of cellphone.   
I am getting better but well.


	25. Part 25

Natalia was sad, even after she met William, who was still scared but overjoyed on having a little brother. 

She had a long bath, then got dressed and being so tired she dozed off a little when she found the comforts of the bed. 

She was shocked when she opened her eyes, and found Steven lying beside her, in deep sleep. 

She was still staring blankly when he opened his eyes. 

"Good evening, my beautiful queen" he said, caressing her cheek. 

"My king, I.. I thought you would stay with.. " she couldn't finish her words. 

"I met her, and my son, but staying there was pointless. You deserve all my attention " he said. 

"Why? " she immediately regretted asking that out loud. But his smile made her feel less awkward. 

"Because you are my precious queen, and you do not hate me" he winked. 

"What did you name him? " she asked. 

"I didn't, I thought.. You should" he said. 

"Me? Why? I.. I am not his mother " she said. 

"You are the 100th queen. It would be an honor for him if you name him" he said, caressing her neck now. 

"I.. I can't.. It's your right, or his mother's. I would never want a third person to name my child" she said lowering her eyes. 

"This makes you so distinct and such a perfect queen. Any other woman would have taken great pride to do so" he said. 

"I am not perfect " she said, "I don't even know what to do"

"Do whatever your heart says. Like right now, my heart says, I should kiss you, your lips are driving my innocent heart mad" he traced her lower lip with his thumb. 

She looked into his eyes to see he wasn't just teasing, he really was aroused and wanted to make love to her. 

She didn't refuse, or protest. She just closed her eyes, as he pulled her head closer and their lips met. 

His lips grabbed hers, his tongue licked her, he explored her mouth. 

She put her hand around his neck and kissed him back, trying to match up his pace. She was sad and missing him and him being beside her was unexpected and she was grateful. 

He moved from her lips, to the corner and then her jaw, a trail of kisses followed down her neck, and shoulder, as he moved her dress away. 

Their fingers intertwined, him towering her, he kissed her again, and they lost to their desires. 

______

Natalia was in Steven's arms, the sun had rose, it was bright outside. They both skipped dinner, and had been inside her room, making love till long, until both gave up to fatigue. 

The breakfast time was nearing and Natalia shifted to her side, to face him and wake up. 

"My king" she placed her palm on his cheek, "its almost time for breakfast" she said. 

He opened his eyes and smiled, giving her lips a peck. 

"I don't wanna leave you" he said, pulling her closer. Her cheeks heated up, her heart raced.  

"Can we?... It would be quick.. I promise" he said. 

Facing him in bright daylight, while they were both naked, was already making her blush. She just hid her face in his shoulder and he considered that a yes. 

Steven rushed out after he made love to her again, and she adjusted herself enough to be ready for a bath. 

After breakfast and the court session, where she was absent minded and barely listened to whatever happened. Steven escorted her to the hall for the queens and kissing her forehead, he left. 

Natalia and the other two queens, along with other females of the palace, were to bless and gift the newborn child. They would also pray for his health and well being, that he provides well for the kingdom, and that the kingdom be blessed with more heirs soon. 

Natalia, for the first time, came across Rosita. She knew she must be beautiful. But she didn't know she would be that exquisite. With long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She was a rare beauty. Even in the distort postnatal phase, she looked so perfect. Natalia felt self conscious and unworthy. 

"What's wrong, Queen Natalia? " Sharon asked sweetly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Nothing " she replied, "Just tired"

Sharon nodded, "I know he spend the night with you"

"Doesn't that hurt? " Natalia asked, she didn't love Steve, but just being his wife made her possessive for him. She hated the idea of him spending the night with someone else. 

"No" Sharon replied confidently, "I don't care about him. He doesn't deserve it"

"That's why you.. He said.. " Natalia didn't know if she should continue or not. It was a personal thing. 

"As I said, I don't care. I don't want to provide him with heirs. I don't want any part in this. I hate his touch. That's why I stay away" Sharon talked casually, without any pain noticeable in her voice. 

"I understand and respect you decision" Natalia said, taking her place in the centre, while Sharon took hers by Natalia's left side, "You are not of this country. But I am. I shall do whatever I can for this land"

Sharon smiled and put her palm over Natalia's, "He really doesn't deserve you. But I am happy the people of this kingdom got the perfect 100th queen. You only can, understand the pain of your own people"

"Queen Natalia is here, begin the ceremony " Queen Margaret said. 

Rosita walked up to them, and curtsied with difficulty, holding the little boy in her arms. She moved forward to Queen Margaret, but she stopped her by raising her hand. 

"I am the eldest Queen but, Queen Natalia holds power over me. She shall give her blessings first" Margaret said. 

Rosita turned and looked at Natalia. Natalia could feel the jealousy and bitterness with which she stared at her. She leaned forward and held the boy out for Natalia to take. 

Natalia smiled and carefully took the child in her lap. As she stared at the boy's face, her heart melted, his features weren't defined but as he opened his eyes, the blue orbs, exactly like that of his father, made her fall for him. 

Natalia had a pure heart and she adored kids. And a baby boy with Steve's eyes, how could she not love him. She brought him closer to her chest and kissed his forehead. 

"May you achieve everything you seek. May God bless you with success, prosperity and may your birth provide the kingdom with a fierce warrior" she said, not exactly knowing what to say, so she said what she felt like. 

"Name him, Queen Natalia" Queen Margaret said, "The king wants you to"

"No, my dear queen" Natalia said, "Its his mother's right, not mine"

As Natalia looked up, she didn't know what she saw in Rosita's eyes, but it wasn't hatred anymore. 

"Thank you, my Queen" Rosita curtsied again, "I want to name him Andras, after my late father"

"Andras! " Natalia said with a smile and then handed him back to Rosita. 

Women cheered and clapped for Natalia and her kindness. 

*******  
Natalia is so sweet.   
Steven is so smitten with her.   
Do give your reviews.


	26. Part 26

As days passed, Natalia became the favorite of many people. Sharon found a little sister in her. She adored her innocence and her dedication towards her kingdom. Queen Margaret also liked her a lot and admired how she always came to visit her. She even gained respect from the mistresses after how she treated Rosita and her adoption of William. 

But the person who was crazy for us was the king himself. Steven was head over heels for her. It wasn't love. Not exactly, but he had grown too close to her. He was smitten, not only by her looks, but her innocence and kindness. Everything about her drove him crazy. So much, that he was always with her when he wasn't busy with state affairs. 

He spend all nights with her, ever since their return. He made love to her during most of those nights, and even in the mornings before he left. Not just that, he told her everything he felt and thought, about his worries about his problems, about the things regarding the kingdom. She was too young and naive for such heavy matters and usually had no advice to give. But she listened, and that mattered the most. 

She even relieved his stress by massaging his hair and back with a certain oil she used for her father back at her house. Or he would just hug her legs and close his eyes for some peace. 

A month passed that way and Natalia wasn't aware that she had missed her period. Until one day, she had a sense of immense nausea during breakfast and had to rush away. 

Steven rushed behind her, leaving his food. 

"Natalia!! " he held her shoulders when he found her puking. Carefully he held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. 

"Are you alright, my beautiful queen? " he asked after she was done and turned to face him, cupping her cheeks. 

"I.. My king I am feeling low, my head.. I feel dizzy and.. Weak" she said, "and I hate the smell"

"Come! " he cradled her in his arms, "Fetch the healer" he shouted and the maids hurried away. 

Steven lay her down on the bed, and held her hand, caressing her hair, "You should eat something.. What do you want? I'll get anything, anything you want "

"Some milk, no.. Maybe a banana" she said. 

He ordered the maids to get all kinds of fruits available. 

The healer arrived and asked Steven to step outside. Steven couldn't sit, he kept pacing outside the room. 

"Father? What is it? " Buchanan arrived and put his hand on Steven's shoulder. 

"I don't know son, she was vomiting when I found her, she feels weak... I just.. She better be okay, I.. " his eyes were watery, and that made Buchanan's heart melt. He hugged his father and rubbed his back. 

"She'll be fine, father" he said. 

Sharon arrived too, she didn't know what to say to Steven, so she stepped inside. 

After a few more minutes, the healer walked outside with a huge smile on her face. 

"How is she? " Steven almost yell. 

"She is absolutely fine, my king" she replied with a grin, "Congratulations, my king. The 100th queen is pregnant "

Steven took a sigh of relief and then almost shouted in happiness, instead he fell on his knees, "Oh my beautiful queen " he palmed his face, "Thank you Lord" he looked up. 

"She is fine, I told her and her handmaiden everything that needs to be taken care of" the healer said. 

Steven stood up and looked at Buchanan, "Shower her with gifts, she deserves the prize of delivering the news we have been waiting for years. But make sure, no one shall know of this, till its time"

The healer nodded, and Buchanan hugged Steven, and then walked away. Steven saw the pain on his face, but he couldn't say or do anything to lessen it. 

He went inside, and found Natalia smiling, even blushing. 

"Congratulations" Sharon said bittersweetly. Steven nodded. 

She was walking away, but he caught her wrist, "No one shall know for now" he said, "Except Margaret, of course"

Sharon nodded and left, the maids followed. 

He sat down beside Natalia and taking both of her hands, he kissed them, then leaned closer to kiss her forehead. 

"Thank you" he said. 

"What if its a girl? " she asked nervously, although he could see how happy she was. 

"I don't care. Its our first child, my beautiful queen. You are going to be a mother, this is going to be your first child. We'll have sons too, whenever its time. For now, don't let any worries take away the moment of happiness" he said. 

She nodded and then sitting up, she hugged him, "I am scared, my king"

"You don't have to be, I am here, with you, always " he said. 

Natalia just blushed more, she put her hand on her lower belly, the thought of having a little human developing inside of her made her overjoyed. 

Steve helped her lay down again and lifted her dress up, caressing the skin of her lower belly and then kissing it. 

"I hope the child looks more like you, beautiful and innocent " he said. She giggled. 

"I hope he has your eyes, my king" she said. 

"But you have the prettiest eyes, my beautiful queen" he said, "I can drown in them"

She blushed, "Maybe, but.. William and.. Andras.. They have your eyes, I just.. I want my baby to have your eyes too"

He kissed her lips now, a long suck on her lower lip and a slow rhythmic battle against her tongue, "My beautiful queen, you don't have to be insecure... Their children might have the look of my eyes, but these" he placed her hand on his eyes, "these very eyes, that belong to me, only see you, as my most precious queen"

There was no denying that fact, the heat of his eyes was enough to confirm that. 

"I want to.. But I know.. We should be careful for the few starting days, I don't want to risk anything. " he kissed her neck and then lay down beside her, with her head on his shoulder. 

******  
Nat is pregnant.   
She is so cute with her insecurities isn't she?   
Do give your reviews.


End file.
